Stellas Secret
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: The Prince Brandon of Eraklyon. King Sky s cousin and the guy every girl is hoping to impress. Including a normal and rather poor civilian named Stella who will go as far as to hide her origins and begin living a double life out of fear of disappointing the man of her dreams. How far can love really go? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new idea for a Brandon/Stella story! Here´s a preview, please tell me what you think and if it's good I´ll continue, updating slowly of course lol. R &R plz! **

**Stella´s Secret**

 **Summary: Prince Brandon of Eraklyon. King Sky´s cousin and the guy every girl is willing to impress. Including a normal and rather poor civilian named Stella who will go as far as to hide her origins out of fear of disappointing the man of her dreams. How far can love really go?**

 **Chapter 1: Prince of the Night (Prologue)**

He stared at himself in the mirror, the dark circles underneath his eyes would be difficult, if not impossible, to hide. Last night´s party had been a blast. He was a prince and he knew the importance of responsibility, but nobody ever said it was wrong to have a little fun. He had met yet another gorgeous looking girl the night before, making his pounding headache completely worth it. Eraklyon was an enormous Kingdom, and he was a well-recognized prince throughout the realms. He had nearly everything a regular guy his age could only dream of. All except for a functional family, of course. Yesterday he had yet another argument with his father, Maximillian.

His father was a very wealthy corporate. As well as the owner of many of the most luxurious hotels not only in Eraklyon but throughout the dimension. Brandon had excellent ideas to incorporate in his father´s company. In fact, many of them had been taken into consideration and proven to be a complete success. But that was only because his mother insisted so much for his ideas to actually be considered. His father never cared to listen to what he had to say, what he thought, or what new developments he could come up with. And he had thousands. He was intelligent, many people saw him as the typical prince charming who cared for nothing more than women and partying. People often called him "prince of the night". But in reality, it was the total opposite. Both he and his cousin Sky were studying in one of the most prestigious academies of Eraklyon, Red Fountain, where they were being prepared in swordsmanship, battling strategies and tactics, and additional subjects like administration and design. Many of the students who attended the school were the sons and daughters of important and wealthy families as well as people who wanted to start their very own company. And that was Prince Brandon´s goal. His father would never take him seriously unless he started something on his own from scratch. And he was studying hard, getting the best grades without his father knowing it. He wanted to show him what he was capable of doing on his own, and so far his only support was his mother and Sky.

His father was a hard, rather cold-hearted man. Probably the reason why his parents got divorced. His mother, Nissa, got remarried and even had another child, his half-brother, Danny. Danny was only six years old, but he looked up to Brandon more than anyone else in the world. He was a courageous, intrepid little kid with chocolate brown hair, like himself.

And Brandon would make both of them proud.

He put on his t-shirt over his well-formed six-pack. Another hard day of work awaited him. Despite how many girls had often asked him out, and there were some truly beautiful girls, he didn't want to make any one of them a priority for the time being. He had his mind set on one thing, one goal. He quickly combed his hair to the side, ruffling it so that it still had a rather messy look.

Sky and Zuri would be waiting for him at their usual hang out spot. The prince of the night was ready to show Eraklyon who he was.

"Stella, honey would you please help your father collect the neighbors trash?" her mother called.

"Sure thing, mom", She quickly put on her shoes and began the daily routine. Picking up the neighbors trash bags, which they left outside their doors for her and her father to collect. Her family lived in a small apartment, on the first floor of a 10 story building where her parents worked as custodians.

They had lived there for years, since her parents moved to Eraklyon from their home on Solaria, in search for a better education for their kids. Solaria was a beautiful realm, one of the most peaceful. But her parents had wanted the best for her brothers and for herself. They wanted their kids to have a better future than the one they had. So they moved to Eraklyon, which was well known for its fine institutes and colleges. Her parents were very proud of her because she had earned a full scholarship to one of the best schools, and she already knew what she wanted to study. Administration. She had always dreamed of working in a company and implementing her ideas. She was a hardworking and very creative girl, always with the initiative to make things better. But everything had a price.

Living in Eraklyon meant great opportunities, but in return her parents had to work very hard to provide for their family. Even her brother, Stephen, had to find a job at a hardware store in order to make some extra money. Her mother cleaned the apartments of each of the residents while her father gave maintenance to the rest of the building. But no matter how many obstacles they faced economically, none of it would stop her from going to college and giving her family a better life. There hadn't been enough money to put Stephen through college when he graduated high school, so it was now her primary goal. To get her parents and brothers out of this permanent situation they lived in.

"Stella wait!" her little brother called.

"What is it Xander?"

"Could you button my shirt please?" he asked politely. She smiled and buttoned up his uniform shirt. He was on his way to school. Luckily she had graduated high school and was now on vacation until the start of college a few days from now.

Despite their humble situation, Stella and her bothers were actually very good-looking. Stella herself had a thin, slightly curvaceous figure. She had long sleek blond hair and light brown eyes, giving her a permanently soft expression. Both of her brothers had light brown hair like her father and dimples on their cheeks.

As for love… that was something she had never felt, something she never saw coming. How could she? With the condition they lived in, no one would be interested. Even a couple of her friends who lived on the higher floors of the building only referred to her as Stella, the custodian's daughter.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Thank you for lending me your computer, Kansu", she said nervously._

" _No problem, Stel. We both need to see our test results. Hopefully we´re both going to college!" she said rather anxiously. Stella placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled._

" _We will" the page loaded, showing Stella´s test results on the screen._

" _96.65% average, Stella, you made it!" Kansu gave her a quick congratulating hug, as underneath her grade average, was the name of the college she had been accepted to and she was now eligible for a full scholarship._

" _Now it's your turn" Stella said, tears of joy threatening to fall. Her parents would be so proud. Kansu quickly entered her password and hit enter. After a few minutes, the look on her face was anything but joyful._

" _Kan, what wrong?" she asked confused._

" _Stella, I didn't get accepted. My average…is low", she said quietly. Looking at the screen, she noticed what her friend was talking about. She had an average of 63.45%, it wasn't enough for a full scholarship or even half of it._

" _Kansu did you check your results?" Kansu´s stepmother asked walking into her room._

" _I wasn't accepted…." She said quietly. Her step mother simply stood there, cold._

" _..And you…Stella?" she asked hesitant._

" _I got accepted, ma´am" she nodded, the woman smiled slightly,_

" _Congratulations, Stella", she told her sincerely._

" _Thank you, I better go tell my parents. Bye Kansu…goodbye madam" she said quietly as she left the room, not daring to look up. She was happy for herself, to say the least, but her friends results really struck her. Unintentionally she hung around for a few seconds longer, before opening the door to leave,_

" _Kansu, what happened to all the classes you went to?! You went to a better school than she did! And you´re telling me that the janitor's daughter got into college and you didn't?! That was your place Kansu! You´ve thrown all of your father's efforts away. He´s given you the best of everything!"_

 _And those words were played over and over again in her mind while she left Kansu´s house and walked back down to her small apartment._

" _Stella, sweetie did Kansu lend you her computer?" her mother asked._

" _She did, I made it", she said coldly. Luciana gave her a confused look,_

" _Than what's the matter?"_

" _I´m not just the janitor´s daughter! My name is Stella! Stella!" she nearly yelled, the tears spilling freely._

 _End of flashback_

But in a few more days college would start, and then…she would show them just what the "janitor's daughter" was made of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Actually I study Biochemistry** **Not too exciting lol but I guess I just wanted to give the story a slight change rather than Stella always being a designer. Maybe later on tho. i´ll try and update my other Brandon/Stella story soon btw,** **R &R!**

 **Chapter 2: New Girl**

"Stella honey, I was cleaning at Kansu´s apartment today. She says she has some clothes she would like you to try on", her mother told her. Stella smiled.

"Great, I´ll go see her in a bit", she replied. Kansu´s stepmother had a luxurious boutique and she ordered all sorts of expensive clothes for Kansu, which rarely fit her. Whether her step mother did it on purpose, or simply out of carelessness, Kansu always ended up depressed. She was almost as tall as Stella, but rather plump, hardly over weight. So whatever new designer clothes her step mother gave to her, she gave to Stella. And it was a perfect fit.

"That dress looks so beautiful on you", her friend mused as Stella observed herself in the mirror. It was a short black dress that reached her thighs, her long blond hair framed her face perfectly.

Kansu secretly envied her friend. Despite being of a lower class, she reminded her of the models she often admired on the cover of magazines. She couldn't help think that no matter how much money she had, she could never look like that.

"Thanks Kan, your step mother has good taste! All of this is beautiful!" she said, picking up another piece.

"She has great taste alright, she just hasn't gotten the right size yet", she answered annoyed. Stella looked empathetic.

"I´m okay Stel, besides I´ve been meaning to give you a late Christmas present", she said as they both laughed.

"You´ll look amazing on your first day of college. By the way, you´ll never guess who studies at the Red Fountain Academy", she said, taking a brand new magazine from her desk. Stella looked at her expectantly,

"The Prince! And the King of course. You´re lucky Stella, I´d do anything to be in your place" she said, staring at the cover, which displayed a photo of the Prince with his other cousin, the Countess´s daughter, Diaspro.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I doubt I´ll be getting to know any of those royals. Besides, I have to focus on what´s important", she said, indifferently.

"I guess you´re right. They _are_ very important people, after all".

Stella tried on a few more outfits and went back to her apartment on the first floor.

"Stella", her father called to her, motioning for her to sit on the sofa beside him. She smiled.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Honey, I know you´re mother and I haven't rewarded you in any way for having earned your that scholarship and for all your hard work-"

"Dad, it´s not necessary, really-"she tried, but her father put a hand up, wanting to continue.

"None of that now, you deserve it. Your mother and I thought you may need this", he said, chuckling. He handed her a thin rectangular box covered in wrapping paper. She took it and opened it carefully.

"A cellphone? Thanks dad, you´re the best", she said hugging him tightly.

"You deserve all the best sweetheart".

* * *

It was the first day of the new semester. Brandon put on a casual black blazer, with a black button down shirt underneath and jeans. He ruffled his rebellious hair as he always did. He left his room and descended the stairs. Sky and Zuri were probably already waiting for him at Red Fountain.

"Prince, shall I serve your breakfast?" the maid asked.

"No thank you, I´m running late. Have a nice day, Lea", he said, smiling warmly. One of the things his mother always taught him was to be a perfect gentleman, even to the servitude.

He got into his car and started the engine. How boring would this first day be? It was always the usual. Presentations, a couple of new friends. He drove completely care free. One thing he´d always loved about Eraklyon was how busy the streets were.

* * *

Stella walked through the street, nearly on the edge of the side walk because of how hectic it was. She wore a simple short black dress and high heeled boots. It was actually a little colder than expected so she began putting on her jacket, with her cellphone in hand, she stretched her arm out to get her sleeve on, when a sleek black sports car passed her by, a little too close to the sidewalk. The side mirror hitting her hand and knocking her cellphone out of her grasp as it passed. She gasped as the phone fell hard onto the floor and broke.

"Just great…" she groaned. It hadn't even been a whole day and already it was broken. The owner of the car got out, with his own cell phone in hand, not bothering to look up at her…It was the Prince. She didn't see him often since she was always working. He certainly had grown.

"I´m sorry, how much do I owe you?" he asked directly. She stared at him, astounded.

"You don't owe me anything Prince, just try and be more careful!" she said, irritated. As if she needed his money…! Brandon looked up for the first time, surprised.

"I just-", the girl was gorgeous, and she was definitely a foreigner. He wouldn't forget a face like hers too easily. She had a fierce look in her eyes, but captivating, nonetheless.

"You just…?" she asked, seemingly impatient.

"I´d just like to replace the phone I just destroyed. It's only fair", he said sternly. Stella sighed. He had an intimidating deep voice.

"It was only temporary your majesty, I´m getting a new one soon. Good morning", she lied and walked passed him. The Prince was definitely handsome, and very well built. The kind of guy girls would go crazy over, girls like Kansu. But she couldn't afford to be distracted by day dreams. It was impossible, aside from the fact that she was still upset about her phone.

"Hey, can I at least give you a ride?" he called to her.

"I´d prefer to walk, but thank you", she called back. The prince was being rather friendly. She felt bad for reacting the way she did, especially to royalty. But his phone, even broken, probably cost more than triple of what hers had.

Soon enough, she arrived at Red Fountain Academy. She entered the school and took out her schedule to check out where her first class would be. She looked around her, realizing how enormous the place was.

 _There must be at least five thousand students here…_ she mused

"Hi there", someone greeted. It was a pretty red-headed girl.

"Oh, umm…hi" she answered, shaking her hand. The girl smiled.

"I´m Bloom, the school´s coordinator. You must be a new student", Stella laughed.

"Am I that obvious?" Bloom giggled.

"Somewhat. I´m a student here as well, I can show you to your first class if you like", she offered.

"Please. I´d appreciate it", she said. Bloom took her scheduled and scanned through it. She smiled.

"Seems like we have the same class this morning".

"So, are you from Eraklyon or someplace else?" the redhead asked her on their way to class.

"I´m from Solaria"

"Cool, tons of students here come from different realms. I´m the princess of Domino", she told Stella, blushing a bit. Then she continued,

"So what do your parents do for a living, Stella?" Stella remained silent for a moment. Most students in this school, if not all, were paying for their education here. They´re families were important people. They were royalty…and her parents were…

"Well, they…they sort of…"

"We´re here" Bloom interrupted (thankfully) as they entered a classroom. Typically the students were all talking, rather loudly. The class was full…

Bloom quickly walked up the steps to the third row and sat by a guy with shoulder-length blonde hair, who she recognized to be the new King of Eraklyon. She´d heard from Kansu that he studied at this academy, along with other royals from different realms. Bloom gave him a quick peck on the lips, hinting at a possible relationship between the two. And right next to Sky, was the Prince, who suddenly looked away from Bloom and the King and looked in her direction, recognizing her from this morning´s incident, no doubt.

He looked like he was about to say something about her to Bloom. Before he could she quickly searched for a seat. In the first row, there was a guy with jet black hair, sitting on top of a desk. He was laughing, talking to his friends. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"I don't know, is it?" he asked, high-fiving one of his friends, before turning to face her. Suddenly he stopped laughing.

"Sure, why not. There you go", he said kindly. His friends gave him an awkward look.

"What? She´s nice" he told them, shrugging. Stella smiled as he sat in the desk next to her and stretched his hand.

"I apologize. My name is Andy. Those are my friends, Ryo and Mark", he told her smiling.

"Stella", she said simply.

"Welcome to Red Fountain, Stella!" he said, stretching his arm out, wide. His friends, who sat in the desks behind them, pretended to play a horn while he spoke. Stella couldn't help but laugh, hard. These guys seemed completely harmless.

"Bloom should be here by now," his cousin said, staring at the door

"Relax Sky, she´ll be here", Brandon said. Bloom was his cousin´s girlfriend, soon to be fiancée.

"Mostly every girl is late on their first day, Sky. Perfectly normal", Nabu said, chuckling.

And sure enough, after a few minutes Bloom walked through the classroom door, but she wasn´t alone. A tall girl, with a curvaceous figure and long blonde hair was with her. The girl from this morning….

Bloom came over and sat by Sky, the girl however simply stood by the door. Searching for a seat probably. Sure he knew many other girls but this one was certainly a sight. Brandon wanted to apologize again for this morning´s incident. Temporary or not, he owed her a new phone and he wanted to make it up to her.

"Good morning, Prince", a girl said quietly as she passed by his seat. He smiled.

"Hey Flora", he greeted. He needed to know who she was, or her name at least.

"Hey Bloom, why don't you tell your friend to come sit with us?" he asked her. But just as the redhead turned around to call her, he saw her walk up to another guy. Andy. Brandon groaned… _seriously?_ He watched as Andy turned around and even blushed a bit when he saw her. Immediately he got off the desk and gave her the seat. Then he rushed to the seat next to her and began making conversation.

Brandon ran a hand through his untameable hair.

"Brandon? Everything alright?" Sky asked, looking concerned.

"I´m going to need your help with something", he said. Sky nodded. His cousin was more like his brother, it had been that way since childhood.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Zuri asked him, annoyed. Brandon remained quiet, watching as Andy and his friends made the blonde laugh. She had dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

"It's that new girl isn't it?" she questioned.

"Good-looking, isn't she?" Brandon asked, smiling. Zuri rolled her eyes. It wasn't much of a secret that she was in love with Brandon.

"I don't see anything special about her, but whatever".

"Relax Zu, your one of my best friends, remember that", he said laughing, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah yeah, and you need to remember your place, Brandon. You´re a Prince, so stick to the status quo", Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Date someone within your own class. Not just…" she looked in Stella´s direction, and just as she did the blonde casually turned around to glance at Brandon.

"Not just anyone", she concluded. Brandon laughed. _I don't think she´s just anyone…_ he thought.

"Whoever said anything about dating? I´m only going to give back what I owe her, a cellphone, Zuri, no need to remind me". He said still holding his friend closely. He had no interest in Zuri romantically, but he refused to torture her in any way. Zuri knew of Brandon´s outings and late-night partying. But none of it was a threat to her. She knew that the girls he met at palace events or parties were only his admirers. He didn't have serious feelings toward any one of them.

Zuri smiled and leaned closer into Brandon, in case the blonde was looking.

 _She´d better watch her step. Or else, this semester is going to be a tough one._


	3. Chapter 3

**I began watching winx club all over again today, beginning with season one. And it brought back so many memories! Hopefully I'm not the only one, lol.**

 **R &R please!**

 **Chapter 3: Adversaries**

Zuri, one of the rich and beautiful It girls of the school couldn't stand Stella´s new status.

Brandon couldn't help noticing how easily the blond made friends. She was a natural, a sunshine….literally. She was constantly smiling and seemed to be the life of any small hallway reunion. Brandon listened with a certain degree of jealousy as the guys, Andy especially, spoke about _Stella._ He always sat close to her in class, and apparently _tried_ to be funny, since Stella always seemed to smile politely.

"So Brandon, thought of a way to make it up to little Ms. Sunshine yet?" Sky asked with a smile. Brandon shrugged and pulled a thin box out of his pocket.

"I got her a new phone. It's a lot more modern than the one I broke, I just hope she likes it", Sky raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"The Prince is putting off his duties over a phone? If I didn't know any better I´d say _someone´s_ in love" Sky said mockingly. He knew his cousin well, and although he was a real ladies men, he didn't usually pay this much attention to a girl. Girls fell in love with Brandon, they flirted endlessly with him. He gave each the attention they desired at that very moment and simply moved on. He wasn't looking for anything serious. But with this new girl…it had been more than a week and he was still trying to figure out which phone she´d like. It was ridiculous to say the least. Brandon smiled.

"Don't mistake my decency for anything else. Timmy, would you give this to Stella please? Tell her that I apologize", he said, handing Timmy the new phone.

"Brandon, I was waiting for you in the cafeteria, where were you?" Zuri exclaimed, angered. Brandon chuckled.

"Sorry Zu, I had…something important to take care of first",

"Let me guess, it's that girl again. And _Sky_ , you _approve_ of this?! We don't even know who she is! You know what the Queen would say,"

"I´m sure Stella´s a decent girl, besides, who says we have to inform the Queen?" Sky said, grinning. She couldn't believe it. It was absurd, she couldn't watch the Prince of one of the most important realms fall into the wrong hands! _Someone definitely had to inform the Queen…._

"Brandon, why not just give her the phone yourself?" Sky asked. Zuri scoffed.

"Why should you have to give her anything to begin with?! That's exactly what she wants Brandon, she´s just another fan girl who´s after the Prince´s fortune" she said irritably. Brandon sighed.

"Zuri, please…" he said, then turned to Sky again,

"She wouldn't accept it Sky. You didn't see how indifferent she acted the day we met. Definitely not like any other girl I´ve ever seen" he said.

"Well, man, do whatever you have to", his cousin said, approvingly.

"I´ll be on my way", Timmy said. Brandon patted his back.

"Thanks, Tim, I really appreciate it", he said as Timmy left the group. Suddenly, Brandon heard a very familiar voice close by,

"Thanks for the tour Andy, I wouldn't have made it to class if it hadn't been for you and Bloom" Stella said, smiling widely so that her dimples stood out.

"Dont worry about it, Stel. Whatever you need, I´m your man" Andy said, smiling back. Brandon couldn't understand why his blood boiled every time that Andy was close to Stella. Everyone knew that Andy was in love with Bloom. But now, _with Stella too?_ _Had he changed his mind?_

"As long as he stays away from Bloom, I´m happy", Sky said standing next to him. Brandon stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked, sarcastically. Sky laughed.

"Sorry man",

"I´ll see you guys later, I have other things to do", Brandon said simply, leaving his two best friends standing alone.

"Zuri, don't-" Sky warned.

"Why not?! Sky why are you _acting_ like this!? I understand it if you're going out with Bloom. She´s not exactly the school´s student body president, but at least she´s the Princess of Domino and owner of the Dragon flame! But Brandon with that-that-"

"Whether we like it or not, it's Brandon´s choice. Besides, he´s gone out with other girls before. Was is it about Stella you hate so much?" Judging by her silence, Sky laughed.

"I get it, it's the typical battle for the spotlight kind of thing isn't it?"

"I´m trying to protect my best friend! And if you care even in the slightest about your cousin, you´ll do the same!" she yelled, about to walk off. Sky grabbed hold of her arm.

"Zu, we both know what´s really going on…" he said, a little quieter. But she refused to speak,

"You know Brandon doesn't see you that way, and for your own good, it's about time you accept it", he said. Zuri yanked her arm out of his grip angrily and left. Sky sighed. It wasn't a secret that their beautiful best friend loved Brandon. And yet he seemed to be the only one who couldn't see it.

* * *

Stella held the expensive thin phone in her hand, bewildered.

"Wow, Stella, the Prince seems to really like you" Bloom said in awe.

"What makes you say that? I bet he gives his friends presents like these all the time", she said, indifferently.

"Actually, he doesn't", someone said behind her. "By the way, I´m Musa",

"Pleasure to meet you", Stella replied.

"She´s right Stella, the Prince is a nice guy, but even so he never has gestures like these with anyone", Bloom told her.

"Well that's all very nice, but there's no way I can accept this. I don't want Prince charming getting the wrong idea", she said decisively.

"You go girl! I say you give it right back and set the record straight" Layla agreed. Layla was one her of classmates, and had become a very close friend, as well as Bloom had, within days.

"Just don't be too hard on him, Stel", Bloom said.

"You…" a voice came. They turned around confused,

"What is it?" Stella asked rolling her eyes. One of the classmates that she had become less than fond of was Zuri. The girl was popular to say the least, she was tall and had the figure of a model. She had dirty blonde hair and fierce green eyes. But she certainly didn't scare Stella.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

" _Excuse me?"_

"I can see right through you. You´re trying to get to Brandon but you´ve got the wrong prince", she said sharply. Stella laughed,

"Forgive me but you´ve got the wrong fairy. I´m not interested in the Prince",

"Please hun, I´m not stupid. So is this the same game you're playing to get Brandon´s attention?"

"Chill out, girl. It's not Stella´s fault if the Prince fell for her and not you", Layla snapped.

"Layla´s right Zuri, so what if they´re in love? How is that your problem?" Flora cut in.

"Well, just look at that. It's the geek squad! So glad you could make it", she said sarcastically, then continued.

"Look, I don't care what you do or who you hang out with. Just stay away from Brandon. He´s not the one for you",

"I don't think it's your job to decide whether someone´s good for me or not. And here, since you´re such good friends with him, mind returning this for me?" she said tossing the phone to Zuri, who simply glared at her in shock.

"And just so we´re clear, the Prince is all yours", she said coolly as they all walked away.

"We´ve got your back Stell", Bloom said to her decisively. Musa laughed,

"Yeah, the geek squad´s got you covered", they all laughed at her comment.

"We´ll need a better name than that if we´re going to be a group" Flora told them. Stella couldn't help replaying Zuri´s words in her head.

Prince Brandon certainly was handsome. But he wasn't someone she could fall in love with. He was royalty, and she was still the janitor´s daughter. But she couldn't help listening intently to his deep attractive voice whenever he spoke to someone close by. Judging by his figure, he certainly worked out. Apparently he and Bloom´s boyfriend were cousins. And being the Prince of the realm, he also had duties to attend outside of school.

The rest of her day went by normally. So far, all of her classes were interesting. Each one of her teachers were very kind and devoted. Professor Avalon of course was nearly every girls crush. Even Ms. Barbatea seemed to blush whenever he was around. Griselda, on the other hand, frightened people.

She walked down the nearly empty hall. School ended fifteen minutes ago but she had a few questions to ask professor Avalon after his class. She vaguely heard footsteps close behind her, and suddenly someone caught up placing a strong hand on her shoulder,

"Hey!" she exclaimed, startled.

"Why did Zuri give this back to me?" the Prince demanded, looking pretty upset.

"Because I returned it to her, your royal highness", Brandon sighed, seemingly annoyed.

"Please just call me Brandon. And if you really wanted to give the phone back it was me you should´ve given it to", he scolded.

"And if you really wanted to give it to me as a gift, it should´ve been you who gave it to me, not one of your buddies" she snapped back.

"You´re right and I apologize, but if it had been me you never would´ve accepted", he said firmly. Stella stared at him not knowing what to say. In a very short time, he already seemed to have her personality identified.

"Good point", she said simply, looking down at her shoes. "But in my defense, it's your girlfriend who won't leave me alone", she said irritably.

"My… _what_?"

"Oh come on, _Zuri_?" she asked. Brandon chuckled.

"She´s just a friend, I don't have a girlfriend Stella, believe me-"

"Well she´s obviously confused. And its fine Prince, you don't owe me an explanation. Not like it matters to me anyway. You're free to go out with whoever you like", she said, trying to seem casual. Brandon smirked as Stella continued trying to avoid his gaze.

" _Can I_ , now?"

"Of course…and stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, blushing. His gaze did more to her than he would ever know. Brandon laughed.

"Like _what?_ "

"Like-like-just forget it! You´re the Prince of Eraklyon! You shouldn't be speaking to some…."Brandon gave her a confused look.

"Some…?" he pressed,

"I have to go", she said quietly and turned her back on him, walking away. And it wasn't a lie. While he had kingdom duties to attend, she had to return home to help her father in his job, which was keeping the building spotless.

"Stella wait," Brandon called, catching up with her again.

"I´m really sorry about my friend´s behavior, allow me to make it up to you…do you think we could go for some coffee?" he asked. Stella was awestruck. Was he seriously asking her out, or something?

"I don't mean to be rude your majesty, but I really have to-"

"Please, Stella, just this once. I promise I won't take up much of your time", he said with a smile. This was wrong, she shouldn't be allowed to even dream of something as crazy as this. But it would only be this once, right?

"Mmm, I guess…it couldn't hurt", she said, returning his smile. Kansu would never believe this even if Stella decided to tell her,

They walked into a small café close to the Academy, and sat in one of the booths. The café was nice and warm in comparison to the cold winds of the afternoon.

"So Stella, tell me more about yourself, where are you from?" Brandon asked casually, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"From Solaria, your majesty, I moved here with my family when I was still a child",

"Stella I already told you, call me Brandon. And it's strange, I´ve been all over Eraklyon and yet I´ve never seen you before"

"I just…don't go out much. At least not as much as you do, I´m certain", Brandon laughed. Surely she´d heard about his nightly outings at clubs and parties.

"Well, why not?" he asked. Stella looked down at her coffee sheepishly. _Should she tell him the truth?_

"It's a long story",

"Hey…" he said, tilting her chin up softly with his finger, getting her to look at him again, "We have time",

"Well it's just…I´m usually very busy helping my family" she said quickly, not being specific.

"How so? What does your family do for a living?" he asked.

"Well, my family…." She couldn't tell him the truth. The moment she did, the Prince wouldn't think twice before walking out on her,

"My father is a business man. He owns a few hotels in the southern region", she said quickly.

"Oh really? How interesting", he said, kindly. "I guess there´s not much I can tell you about myself that you don't already know. I´m a prince, son of the former King´s daughter. I´m specializing in administration mainly due to the responsibilities I have",

"Doesn't seem to excite you much, am I wrong?" she commented,

"Well I can't say it's my passion," he told her. Something about his answer let her know that it wasn't entirely his will to do this but more of an obligation. He wasn't too happy about it.

The sun was setting and they left the café and walked across a small park towards Brandon´s car.

"Careful!" a little boy yelled from a distance as a soccer ball rolled in their direction. Stella smiled and kicked it back neatly, right after hitting it a few times with her knee. Brandon whistled, awestruck.

"You… _play soccer_?" he asked, bewildered. _How many of the girls in his circle could do that?_ Zero. Stella blushed slightly.

"I have two brothers, so I had to learn" she told him.

"I have to say, I´m impressed…" he said, grinning.

"I´m sorry for being so rude to you earlier today", Stella told him. Brandon chuckled.

"I deserved it for braking your phone", he said quietly. The afternoon sun shone on Stella´s face and hair, giving it a more golden color.

"I can see now why they call you ´sunshine´…" he mused, tucking a strand of hair carefully behind her ear. Stella smiled wholeheartedly. Brandon slowly leaned in, his face very close to hers,

Their lips were only inches apart, until Stella spoke up.

"We should really get going", Brandon cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Of course, I made a promise to take you home early and I´m going to keep it. Maybe that way you´ll consider going out with me again?" he asked, smiling. Stella blushed.

"Maybe"

* * *

"So where can I drop you off?" he asked when they were close to the address Stella had given him. She gave it some thought.

"Here, please!" Brandon stopped almost immediately. What would her father say, or even her brother if they saw her arriving with the Prince?!

"Are you sure this is close enough to your house? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Stella",

"Its fine, my parents are just a little strict that's all"

"In that case, thank you for this evening. Have a good night", he said and leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek. Stella froze for a moment, taken off guard.

"I´ll see you in class tomorrow" she said, giving him a small smile.

Brandon chose not to go anywhere else for the night. No club, no party. Instead he headed back to the palace where Sky waited for him.

"So, how´d it go?" he asked casually as they entered his dispatch.

"Well I was right about the phone. She returned it", Sky laughed.

"Women are strange creatures, I know", he said, shaking his head.

"But on the other hand, she accepted to come with me to a café this afternoon", he said, smiling slightly. Sky stared at him astonished, taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"So…you went on a date? She didn't accept the phone but she agreed to go with you on a date?" he asked confused.

"Apparently, she rejected my gift because Zuri upset her. I don't know what's been up with her lately"

"Brandon, hasn't it occurred to you that Zuri may be in love with you?" Sky asked sternly. Sometimes his lack of attention sent their friend over the edge.

"That's absurd. Besides you know how Jared feels about her"

"It doesn't matter what feelings Jared has for her as long as she likes you. She´ll refuse to look in any other direction Brandon, I suggest you sort this out" his cousin told him. And when Sky spoke with such seriousness, it was because the situation really was a matter of concern.

"What about Stella?" Sky asked.

"I don't what it is about her Sky but, Stella´s just…different. You´ll think I´m crazy but, today while talking to her I felt like myself for the first time in a long time, like I was finally able to take a break from all this",

"Just try not to break her heart", Sky said patting him on the back.

"I won't. That is, if she lets me in to begin with".


	4. Preparations

**A/N: Making this an extra-long chapter since I haven't updated in a while, and I´m kind of busy. In case you´re wondering, each of the winx couples will be included, partially. Please enjoy, R &R! **

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

The following weeks, Brandon couldn't keep his eyes off the girl whose name he now knew. Stella. But seriously, where had she come from? As prince, he had seen many of his class mates here and there when they were kids, and yet he had never seen a face like hers. Stella wore a peach colored long sleeve top, with beige colored tight jeans and beige stilettoes, and she looked stunning. Her tall thin figure certainly favored her.

"Hey Stel, I saved you a seat", Ryo called to her when she entered the cafeteria.

"Sure I-"

" _Actually,_ she´ll be sitting with me today" Brandon said, smiling handsomely. Stella stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment until her senses returned.

"Right, thank you, sorry Ryo", she apologized quickly and followed Brandon.

"Whoa…what was that all about…?" Mark asked,

"So…why aren't you sitting with your friends today?" she asked, noticing that from another table, Sky and Zuri observed them. Sky looked happier of course.

"I much rather continue getting to know you", he said warmly. _If he only knew who she really was, he probably wouldn't be the least bit interested_ … she thought glumly.

"Looks like Zuri still doesn't approve of me",

"Forget about Zuri, she´s a good friend. But I don't need her permission for any of the things I do" he said firmly. Stella smiled. Although she didn't want to admit it, but she was glad to see how well put Brandon's priorities were. Little by little, she realized he wasn't the typical spoiled prince she´d had in mind.

"So…how´s everything in the kingdom going? I don't really read the newspapers much", she said, laughing slightly.

"Well, media doesn't always report things as they are, so you haven't missed much", he said, chuckling.

"It's all pretty busy really, especially with Eraklyon´s one-thousandth Anniversary coming up"

"One-thousandth anniversary?" she asked bewildered. Of course, the girls had been talking about it all week long, how could she have forgotten? Well it didn't matter much anyway, she would be cleaning the building and working either way.

"I think all school´s will be closed that day. And everyone has the day off from work. It's a very important celebration that´ll be held in the palace, but there´ll also be something special for the citizens of our kingdom", he explained. Her father had also mentioned something about it, it was in the newspaper.

"I see..." she said, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Stella, there´s…something I´ve been meaning to ask you" he said, seemingly nervous…and _that was very strange…_ Brandon was usually anything but anxious.

"See, as royals, both Sky and I have to begin the gala with a dance. And of course, he´ll be dancing with Bloom, whose going as his date…I was wondering if, you would go as mine?" he asked, Stella nearly spat her juice out. _That was utterly impossible! Where in the world would she find a dress for such an occasion? Did she even know how to dance?! And forget the dancing, her parents wouldn't allow it!_

"…Brandon, I…you see, I´m not a very good dancer, I-" she sputtered, trying to say no in the kindest way possible. Brandon´s laughter startled her,

"That won't be a problem, I´ll teach you. With a teacher of my caliber, you´ll know the steps in no-time", and with the way he smiled at her, saying no pained her even more. Judging by her silence, Brandon supposed she had accepted,

"Then it's settled, I´ll see you at the gym after class. The ceremony is in a few days, so we´ll have to start practicing as soon as we can" he said, sternly. Stella remembered Bloom´s words so clearly,

" _Don't be too hard on him, Stel",_ Bloom had said.

"I guess I´ll…try and do my best", she said, sheepishly.

Brandon took her hand and kissed it gently,

"It´ll be my honor", he said in his deep, intimidating voice, Stella blushed.

"I think I´ll be more nervous than you will, it's my first time" Brandon said, in a silly, girlish voice. Stella burst into laughter, completely oblivious to the daggers that Zuri was throwing at her with her glare,

* * *

"Zuri, will you relax?" Sky said, irritably. This was beginning to get tiresome…

"Good morning, your highness", Nova said as she passed their table,

"Hey Nova", he replied, smiling.

"Sky, am I the only one whose realized what date it is?" Zuri asked.

"It's the 21st I believe…"

"Sky the Anniversary is this Friday, and Brandon still doesn't have a date" she said, _why was he so oblivious?_

"So, what's the big deal?" Chimera, one of her closest friends, asked her.

"Zu, you can stop worrying. If I know Brandon, he can find a date even half an hour before the ceremony begins. I´m sure that´s not something he´s worried about", Sky said. If his cousin so much as announced to the school that he needed a date to such an event, there would be a line-up of girls in an instant, undoubtedly.

"Ughh…whatever. Which reminds me, my personal fashion designer said he´d have my dress ready by today, I have to pick it up after school", she commented. The blond, _or Stella_ , was gorgeous. But even if Brandon took her as his date, she´d be no match for Zuri and the glamorous dress she had ordered.

"Hey Zu, I heard you still don't have a date to this Friday´s ball", Jared said coming over to the table. She rolled her eyes,

"You´ve been misinformed, excuse me", she said, picking up her tray.

"Come on, Chimera" she snapped, and they left the table. Jared looked at Sky, confused.

"I think she´s a bit….disappointed", he said simply. Jared nodded,

"She must be waiting for Brandon to take her, huh?"

"Probably so, but judging from what I see…" Sky said, gazing over at Brandon and Stella,

"I doubt that´ll happen. Keep your hopes up" he said, patting his friend on the back. Jared laughed,

"Thanks Sky, I owe you one!"

* * *

"Winx, I´m in trouble!" Stella shrieked, walking down the hall with her now best friends. They had all sat down to think up names for their group, until Bloom came up with a pretty unique one.

"So you don't have a dress yet, what's the big deal? You´re still in time to buy one" Musa said,

"Finding a dress on such short notice, _especially_ when you'll be dancing with the Prince himself, isn't too easy Muse" Flora told her,

"Well, what's there to worry about? We´ll go shopping with you after school today", Bloom offered,

"I can't, Brandon said he´d teach me the dance moves after school", she said dully,

"You don't know _how to dance_?" Layla asked, slightly taken off guard. Stella nodded.

"Oh, Musa and I are experts! We can teach you some seriously cool dance moves once you´re done practicing with Brandon",

"I´d really appreciate that" she said laughing.

"So Flora, who are you going with?" Musa asked.

"Mark asked me to the ball", she said, blushing. Mark was a member of Andy´s band and one of his best friends.

"Awesome, I´m going with Ryo", Musa told her,

"I wonder who Andy´s going with" Layla said, winking. Bloom groaned.

"Don't even look at me that way, I´m with Sky!" she said, her face turning a bright pink as the girls laughed at her.

"Well guys, it's time to get to class" Tecna said rushing them. Bloom held Stella´s arm, pulling her away from the other girls as they entered the classroom.

"How about we go shopping after your rehearsal with Brandon? The girls were all invited to the event and they all have their dresses ready, but I still have to pick mine up", Bloom said to her, quietly. Stella looked down, nervously,

"Bloom, there´s something I haven't told you…or anyone, actually" Bloom looked at her, expectantly.

"I don't really know if I can afford a dress for an occasion like this one", Bloom smiled.

"I understand, please don't be offended but I want to help, Brandon´s really excited about this, even if he doesn't show it. And quite frankly, I really want you to go. I´ll help you buy the dress and you can pay me back later, what do you say?"

"I …guess that´d be alright. Although, I still haven't thought of what I´ll say to my parents. Mom and dad are pretty strict, she said,

"I guess we can think of a plan on our way to the boutique" she said. Stella smiled.

"Alright then it's a plan", Bloom hugged her excitedly.

"Then it's settled, we´ll find you the perfect dress, and have Zuri wishing she were you! We´ll take care of everything, don't worry"

Stella wasn't too conceited but she had always been told she was beautiful. The winx also told her it was probably one of the reasons Zuri hated her so much. She hated to gloat but, for this once, there would be nothing wrong with looking gorgeous for a night, would there? She was the Prince´s date after all.

She headed to the gym, as Brandon had instructed her to, after class.

"Glad you could make it" he said. He wore a black button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up half way. The shirt hugged his chest muscles perfectly, and his arms….

Stella shook her head, trying to push out such thoughts.

"I gave you my word" she said. Brandon put on ballroom music and she set her purse down.

"May I?" he asked, bowing and stretching out his hand for her to take. She nodded and he pulled her close to his own body, wrapping an arm around her waist. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder while holding the other.

"Just allow me to take the lead", he instructed, she nodded and let him guide her steps. He explained to her how to simply move her feet while he took charge of the direction they danced in. She spun gracefully on each turn, and he pulled her back towards him gently.

"Are you sure you´ve never done this before?" he asked. Stella laughed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die", she promised. The music went on and they moved throughout the gym. There were some moments when her face and Brandon's nearly touched. Brandon noted how fit she was as he hugged her curvaceous figure closely.

When the music ended they remained in the same position, neither wanting to let go. Brandon leaned in a little closer and whispered to her,

"I´d say you´re an amazing dancer",

"I had an amazing teacher", she whispered back, noticing that Brandon continued leaning in until they were nearly milometers apart. His lips merely grazed hers, when her cellphone began ringing, Stella gasped,

"That must be Bloom! She said we´d go shopping today, she must be waiting" Brandon smiled,

"Well I´d say we´re finished here, you´ll do great on Friday"

"Thanks Brandon...for everything", she said grabbing her purse quickly and running out of the gym.

Brandon crossed his arms and grinned as he watched her leave. Little Ms. Sunshine had him head over heels, and she didn't seem to have a clue.

* * *

"What do you think of my dress Chimera?" Zuri asked, modeling in front of the mirror.

"It's stunning, Zu, Brandon will love it!" she complimented.

Zuri´s dress was a strapless, long, black dress that reached the floor. And she wore a pair of black high heels underneath it. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in a high bun and her dark eye shadow made her green eyes more prominent.

"You look fantastic, how´s mine?" she asked. Her dress was a bit shorter and a dark purple color with purple high heels.

"Right back, at ya´" Zuri said simply. Chimera sighed,

"I just hope Sky notices me in this dress", she said. Zuri rolled her eyes knowing it would never happen. Sky had proven many times before that he adored Bloom, and there was no one else who made a better match for him.

"We'll definitely be the center of attention that night, and they´ll both regret not taking us. You´ll see", Zuri said, grinning as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you really have a date for the ball, Zu?" Chimera asked, wearily.

"Of course I do! Andy is my escort", she said. Andy was the leader of one of the hottest bands in Eraklyon. Of course they had started out small, they even attended a few small events outside of Eraklyon to help them get started. And now they were slowly becoming a sensation. Everyone knew he was in love with Bloom, but she of course, was off limits. So he has asked her instead, and she accepted in case Brandon let her down. Which was exactly what had happened.

"Andy is a complete gentlemen, I´ll be the envy of the night", she said grinning.

"Not as much as Stella will" Chimera said, laughing slightly. Zuri turned around and glared at her, in disbelief,

"What are you talking about?!"

"You may be going with the leader of a band but sunshine´s going with the Prince himself, face it Zu", Chimera told her while admiring her own dress in the mirror.

"I don't think so! Just you wait and see. When Brandon sees me in this dress he won't know what hit him!" she said, angrily. She would be the most beautiful, that she was certain of. Using magic to make people like her was never something she agreed with. She wouldn't drop that low, and she didn't have to either. People always noticed her where ever she went because of her beauty, no magic needed. So she refused to make people like her temporarily, with some bogus spell that would eventually wear off.

* * *

Stella and Bloom walked through the city, talking and laughing so freely. It had been so long since the last time she felt this carefree. Bloom spoke to her about her family, more specifically about her older sister Daphne, whom she admired so much. Stella didn't have much to tell. She still wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to reveal her origins to Bloom. Although she had already proven to be a faithful friend.

"Stella, look" she said suddenly, pointing at a boutique.

"Aren't those Zuri and Chimera?" she asked, Stella sighed.

"Yep, that's them", she whispered.

"Shame…this boutique has all sorts of amazing dresses", Bloom said, gloomily.

"There must be somewhere else we could go? Any other boutique?" Stella asked. She wasn't about to let Zuri and her sidekick ruin their afternoon. Bloom thought about it for a moment.

"You know what? There is actually…I know a great place, I´m sure we´ll find something there", Bloom said pulling her along.

When they finally reached the boutique Bloom spoke to her about, Stella was amazed. The store was small, but it certainly had variety.

"Now let's find something that´ll knock Brandon off his feet", she said. Stella laughed, blushing at her comment.

She tried on dress after dress, checking for Bloom and the store owner´s approval. Until she found one…

"Stella, _that dress_ looks so _great_ on you!" Bloom told her, excitedly.

"You really think so?" she asked,

"Oh yes, ma´am. I´d say it hugs your curves perfectly", the owner said, seemingly impressed.

The dress was navy blue and reached the floor, it was a one shoulder strapped dress. And beautiful diamonds decorated the single strap of the dress.

"I think a pair of silver stilettos would suite that dress very well", the lady said to her, Bloom nodded in agreement.

"I think I´ll leave my hair down for the occasion" she said.

"Well I´d say we´ve got just about everything, now all we need is to plan your make-up"

"Might I suggest, a light green eye-shadow to bring out your eye color?" the woman said to her.

"You´ll definitely stand out, Stel", Bloom complimented.

"I owe it all to you Bloom", Stella said hugging her. It would be an unforgettable night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song Lyrics: You May Be- Rite- This song is only partially in English but it was always one of my favorites! You should see the video!**

 **I´ll try to update again, this time sooner. R &R please.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Relax Brandon, she´ll be here" Sky reassured him. The ballroom was quickly becoming more and more crowded as the guests began entering. Kings and Queens, princes and princesses. Each looking glamorous. Brandon and Sky had invited a lot of their buddies from the Academy as well.

The palace´s servants and sorcerers were each in their places as rehearsed.

Zuri gazed at Brandon as he said something to Sky. He looked handsome wearing his royal attire, which consisted of a white suit, with blue boots and a blue cape. It was pretty obvious how many of the girls looked at him,

"What do you think is taking the girls so long to get here?" Andy asked, although she was sure he was mostly concerned about Bloom.

"Stella probably realized she doesn't belong to our social class. At least I hope she did, it would save her the embarrassment", she said, carelessly.

"I don't know, Zuri. Brandon seems to really like her, It´d be a shame for her to let him down"

"It won't last long. He likes her because she´s the new girl. But soon, she won´t be so popular anymore and he´ll forget her completely. Trust me",

Brandon smiled at a few of the guests who bowed and greeted him. _He had to get over her…he just had to…_

"Well whether it lasts or not, the girls better get here soon",

"Zuri, Andy", Chimera greeted arriving with her date, Riven.

"Well don't you make a cute couple", she taunted.

"Don't push it", Riven said sternly. Zuri rolled her eyes,

" _Men_ ",

* * *

Stella picked her dress out of the box and gazed at it. She had never imagined herself wearing a dress so beautiful. Up until she started college, she´d had a pretty bad misconception of who the Prince was. And she´d sworn she´d never fall for his type of person. That was, of course, until she actually met him. There was so much of him she still didn't know, it was almost as if he was kind enough to everyone but refused to really let anyone in. She´s heard from Bloom and Sky that his parents´ divorce had been pretty dramatic.

But then again, there were _many_ more things _he_ didn't know about _her_ … She would have to tell him the truth at some point, just, not tonight. The occasion simply wasn't appropriate.

"Stella!" her mother called. She immediately put the dress inside her backpack carefully along with her high heels, and hid the box underneath her bed. If her parents knew where she was planning to go, they´d never let her out of the house.

"Stella I-"her mother said entering her room, but stopped abruptly when she saw her daughter holding her backpack.

"Going somewhere?" she asked quizzically.

"Mom, I´m going over to Bloom´s house to study. I may have to spend the night",

"Spend the night? Can't you simply continue tomorrow?"

"I can't mom, it's…a lot of work. I have to go", she said, rushing out of her room. It was already six o clock and the ceremony started at eight. Bloom´s house wasn't too close by. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it on time.

"Stella, you must speak of this to your father first! Wait just a minute-"her mother tried.

"Mom, dad won't be home until later tonight, he probably won't even notice! I´ll be back early tomorrow morning. Please don't worry about me, okay?" she pleaded, her mother sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"You better be here as early as possible", she warned. "I don't want to have to argue with your father", Stella nodded, kissing her mother´s cheek before running towards the buildings main entrance.

* * *

"Hey girls", Flora said shyly, walking up to the other winx with Mark. Musa stood with Ryo, while Layla and Tecna hadn't gone with a date.

"Flora, I´ll be back in a moment", Mark said excusing himself from the group.

"Wow, the King and Queen really went all out organizing this party" Layla exclaimed. The palace was decorated so beautifully, the pillars that surrounded the Grand ballroom were each lit.

"Yeah, looks like they´ve invited the entire magical dimension", Musa noted.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, the inauguration of this evening´s ceremony will now commence!"** they heard a guard announce.

"Hey boys" Bloom greeted, kissing Sky´s cheek lovingly.

"Bloom, you look fantastic", he complimented.

"Bloom, you haven't happened to see Stella have you? The ceremony will be starting any minute" Brandon said sternly. Truthfully, his worry was greater than what he was allowed to show. The prince could never be seen anxious, or hesitant amongst his people.

Bloom smirked,

"Actually, I have…" she said, pointing straight ahead. Brandon´s gaze followed in the direction she pointed, awestruck.

" _Un-believable…"_ Zuri whispered, irritably.

Sure enough, Stella entered the palace gracefully. She wore a dark blue dress that grazed the floor, it was single strapped leaving her right shoulder bare. The dress hugged her every curve perfectly. Her blond hair was left completely loose and sleek.

"I´m surprised mommy and daddy let Cinderella attend the ball" Chimera whispered.

"Well _this_ Cinderella sure beats the fairy-tale version", Riven said, chuckling. Chimera nudged him.

"Your majesty, the King requests your presence", a servant told Brandon, he merely nodded before turning his attention back to the girl who was stealing looks from all around.

"Brandon, we have to go", Sky urged. He locked eyes with Stella for a brief moment, before taking off with Sky. As much as he would've liked to have a moment alone with her before the dance, it was too late for that now. He had to maintain his composure. Here, preferences and special treatment towards someone in front of guests wasn't something approved of. Unless of course, he had a formal relationship…

" **Good evening to all of our guests! And welcome, to Eraklyon´s One-thousand year Anniversary!"** King Erandor´s booming voice came.

Stella could see where Brandon got his looks from. His father was a tall, stern looking man, but his mother on the other hand, seemed benevolent. And she was gorgeous. A little boy stood by them as they spoke, who she assumed was the little brother Brandon spoke so much about.

Suddenly the music began, the lights dimmed. Brandon stepped down and walked up to Stella,

"May I have this dance, madam?" he asked. Stella smiled and took his hand,

" _You may be  
Just a lil bit deewani (deewani)  
Thodi thodi si crazy  
But baby you're the one_

 _Holle holle humse yeh khawayein jane kya keh rahi hai  
Khete khete phir zara lajja ke dekho chup reh rahi hai  
Bath hai toh wahi, dil mein tehre kahin  
Sapno ko mere hai bas ek tera intezaar"_

Brandon held her close, not once tearing his gaze away from hers. Something in his eyes, in the way he looked at her while they danced was different. His stare was so intense, and stern,

Never had she felt so many eyes on her. Her long dress swayed at they moved. She had recognized this song, it was sung in the realm´s dialect. She heard her mother sing it years ago.

" _You may be (may be)  
Just a lil bit deewani (deewani)  
Thodi thodi si crazy  
But baby you're the one_

 _Holle holle humse yeh khawayein jane kya keh rahi hai  
Khete khete phir zara lajja ke dekho chup reh rahi hai  
Bath hai toh wahi, dil mein tehre kahin  
Sapno ko mere hai bas ek tera intezaar"_

Zuri glared at them. That was _her_ place not Stella´s! She had been by Brandon´s side for years, waiting patiently for him to make a move. And when things finally seemed to be going according to plan, _she_ came into the picture. Out of nowhere. She wasn't even on the same level!

Zuri had been with him through the worst moments. His parents´ divorce, the arguments with his father, his long drunken nights at the club. His long list of admirers…Everything. Therefore it was only fair for her to be there during his best times as well, wasn't it? And yet here she stood, watching how he gazed at _her_ as they danced. She had seen the way he looked at other girls. But this wasn't the same. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she whipped it away fiercely before it reached her chin. The right to stand with the Prince was hers, she had won it, hadn't she?

Stella was impressed. Brandon was very muscular, she realized as she held his shoulder tightly. He was such a good dancer! Of course she knew that having the lifestyle and the title he did, he practically had to be. But she preferred not to think of that now, but rather enjoy the moment of bliss. Slowly, the other guests began filling the dance floor along with them.

"Excuse me, miss?" Someone asked, tapping Flora´s shoulder. She turned to see a handsome looking guy, tall with long tresses of dark hair.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her,

"I apologize, I already have a date. He´s somewhere amongst these people", she said, feeling a bit dejected.

"If I had the opportunity to escort such a lovely gal to a ball, I´d never leave her unaccompanied", he mused. _His voice…_ Flora noted, was simply mesmerizing.

"Is that so…?" she asked, smiling. He nodded.

"Nevertheless, I´m sorry to have troubled you", he said bowing, about to walk away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Helia turned around, with interest,

"I think, one dance would be okay", she said, sheepishly. He smiled extending his hand for her to take,

"It´ll be an honor", he said and walked her to the dance floor.

"Hey Tec, what's up with those two?" Layla nudged Tecna as they noticed how two guys that stood on the opposite side of the room, stared at them. Tecna simply rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? Weirdo's"

Musa sat at their table, bored out of her mind. Apparently Ryo wasn't the dancing type. Her complete opposite. Suddenly, someone sat down across from her, looking just as dejected.

"Bored?" she asked the stranger. A tall guy, mildly muscular with magenta colored hair.

"You have no idea", he groaned rubbing his face with both hands. He seemed like the typical rude, bad boy type…

"So, what´s your excuse?" he asked her. Musa shrugged,

"My friends dragged me, you?"

"Same. Except I had to bring some whiney psychopath as my date" he grumbled, to which Musa couldn't help laughing,

"Sounds tough, want to talk about it over coffee? I really need to get out of here" she told him.

"I hear you", he said nodding, as they both stood up and left the palace, unbeknownst to anyone else.

Brandon gazed at Stella intently,

"You look amazing", he whispered,

"Thank you. I´m sorry I took so long", she said. Brandon smiled,

"Believe me, it was worth it", Stella blushed.

Brandon looked over his shoulder and slowly pulled Stella away from the dance floor,

"Stel, there´s something I have to take care of, I´ll be back in a moment", he said. Stella nodded, taking a seat in a nearby table.

"Hey Stella, care to dance?" Andy asked her, after a while of waiting. She smiled,

"Thanks Andy, but I´m waiting for Brandon", Andy nodded in understanding and moved on,

" _Where could he be?_ " She wondered walking away from the dance floor following in the Prince´s direction. It was awkward enough to be stared at by hundreds of people, but even more so to be left alone completely.

* * *

He had to speak to his mom. She was worried about him and wanted to know all about his mystery girl.

"What are you doing?!" Zuri demanded, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest, pushing him back roughly. He took hold of her wrists,

"Zu, what's gotten into you? Where's Andy?"

"Forget about Andy, why is _she_ here?" she slurred, Brandon raised his eyebrows,

" _Are you drunk?"_

"Brandon, how could you choose her for the first dance?" she nearly sobbed, Brandon held her by the waist as she stumbled forward,

She wrapped her arms securely around his neck,

"Zuri, you´ve been my best friend ever since I can remember, but-" he said, gently. He always tried to look past those feelings he knew she had…

"You´ll always have a special place, and you know it", he said to her, comfortingly.

"But I can be more than that, Brandon", she whispered, closing the space between them.

Stella stood there, perplexed.

"Br-Brandon…?"

 _Could he be trusted? No._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, because I had a few requests I´ll try writing this chapter in POV´s lol. It's been a while since I´ve written this way so please let me know what you think. Don't want to disappoint! And if you have any idea, please feel free to share them! R &R.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Brandon´s POV**

I freeze completely, trying to understand what's going on. Immediately, I snap and tear her arms away me.

"Brandon…?" _This can't be happening._

I see her just standing there, completely…dumbstruck, and disappointed. She looked gorgeous but the look in her eyes took my breath away.

"Stella I´m sorry, she´s-"

"Forget it", she says almost inaudibly and leaves. Zuri, in the meantime, hasn't taken her eyes away from me. When I look back at her, disturbed, she smiles.

"She had to find her place sooner or later",

"Her place is with me Zu, and you say you´re my friend?! You had no right to do this to me" I say, letting go of her wrists roughly.

 **Stella´s POV**

I turned around and headed straight for the main entrance. I feel stupid.

I could hear Brandon calling after me. But I refuse to stop. I run past the guards and nearly reach the gate when someone takes hold of my arm.

"Stella, wait. Please just give me a minute", Brandon says, panting. And I get the sensation that I´ll crumble. I can't hold my tears back any longer. Because it breaks my heart to think that for the first time in my life, I truly fell in love.

"Brandon…why would you do something like this?! Were you trying to make a fool out of me?!" I demand, I´ve never felt so humiliated. Brandon looks at me empathetically, he almost looks…hurt.

" _Of course not_ , Stella! How could you even think such a thing?" I stare at him astonished,

"Because you kissed her!"

"I know it may seem that way to you, but you have to believe me, it was _Zuri_ who kissed _me_ and not the other way around",

"Maybe you allowed her to! Maybe you gave her the wrong idea, like you did with me", I say a little quieter this time.

"Stella, she´s drunk. She´s not thinking straight. Zuri and I have always been friends, I-"

" _Friends?_ Brandon _when_ will you realize that she likes you?" I ask, irritably through my tears. Because frankly, it´s as plain as day! And he seems to be the only one who can't see it! Just as I´m about to turn around, he takes hold of both my arms, firmly.

"And just when will _you_ realize that I´m in love _with you_?" he demands. His confession takes me off guard and suddenly, I don't know what to respond. He pulls me in for a hug, and holds me close. And I allow him to, considering how the cold is beginning to get to me. I tuck my face underneath his chin, taking in his engaging scent.

"Stella I-I know I´ve made mistakes in the past. My attitude hasn't been the best, but somehow all of that changed the day I met you", he pushed me away only enough to look me in the eyes.

"Zuri feels threatened by you, she´s used to having all the attention. But that´s something she´ll have to deal with on her own Stel. The only one I really care about is you",

"You mean that?" I whisper. He laughs slightly,

"You really haven't noticed? Because everyone else has", he says, getting me to laugh too.

"I´m crazy about you…" he whispers, bringing his face closer to mine. I feel my heart start to race as he presses his lips onto mine. He places one arm around my waist and with his other hand he cups my face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me when we part, and I can't help but smile at his puppy-dog expression.

"Yes", I answer wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

 **Third person POV**

Zuri gazed at them from a far, standing by the palace doors. In the midst of her "less than sober" state, she felt broken, and all alone. She cried freely, not caring that the guards were probably staring at her. She had nothing left now. The man she had waited for was now with someone else. And it wasn't right. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. She clenched her fist, angrily.

"Why, Brandon…why?"

After a moment, she stomped back into the palace and found Andy standing on the edge of the dance floor, talking to his buddies from the band. She rushed over and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Zuri? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. She shook her head.

"Let's get out of here", she said, drying a few tears with her hand.

"Of course", he put an arm around her and escorted her out. He was done watching Bloom and Sky enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Zuri sat in the cafeteria the next morning with Chimera, Francis, Andy, Mark, Sky and Ryo. They were having breakfast and making small talk about the previous night´s party.

"So where´s Brandon?" Francis asked,

"I´m not sure. I stopped by his house this morning and his mom told me that he´d already left", Sky said casually,

"Weird. I would've thought he would still be sleeping after last night´s party", Chimera said,

"He is the Prince after all, luckily for him, he can afford to do so", Andy said laughing.

All of a sudden, Brandon walked into the cafeteria with Stella holding his hand. They approached the table together and sat down calmly, not paying attention to everyone´s stare. He continued to hold Stella´s hand over the table, giving her just the confidence she needed to feel that she _could_ be a part of Brandon´s circle, of his world.

"Hey, morning you guys", he said smiling,

"Hey man", Andy greeted, as well as the other guys,

"Brandon, good to see you this morning, you too Stella", Sky said,

Zuri stared at them, astounded. Chimera, knowing what her reaction would be, didn't dare to say a word.

"Excuse me", Zuri said abruptly, grabbing her purse angrily and trudging away.

"I should…make sure she´s okay" Chimera said, leaving as well. Sky patted Brandon´s back,

"You make a lovely couple", Francis said shyly. Stella smiled and turned to look at Brandon who smiled back. And that was how they would face everything from now on. Hand in hand.

* * *

Zuri gazed at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy. Chimera entered the bathroom, hoping to find her there.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Did you see them? How can they be so… _cynical_?" she said, through gritted teeth.

"Forget about Brandon. He´s the idiot for not laying eyes on someone as beautiful and sophisticated as you",

"You don't get it, Chimera, you don't understand. I can't ´forget´ him. He´s my best friend. I can't forget him…" she repeated.

"Oh, Zu", Chimera placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I´m here, and all he´s done since day one is look at _her_. How could she have changed him so much?"

"Maybe he didn't change him, Zu, he just…"

"He just what?" Zuri asked her, distraught.

"Fell in love"

* * *

 _Earlier that morning…_

"Stella! You´re back! You had me worried", her mother said, pulling her in for a hug as she walked through the door.

"I´m sorry mom, thanks for the cover. My dad didn't notice anything, did he?" she asked. Her mother sighed, and led Stella to have a seat on the couch.

"No he didn't, but we have to talk Stella. I have to know what going on with you, I can't stand hiding things from your father. It kills me to think I may not be doing this for a good cause", she said worried.

"Mom, I-"she paused, unsure of where to start.

"I _was_ with Bloom last night, but we weren't exactly at her house. The Prince of Eraklyon, Brandon, he goes to school with us and he invited us to Eraklyon´s anniversary celebration" she explained as best as she could,

" _A party?_ Stella you were at _a party_ last night? How could you not tell me? Where did you find the clothes for such an occasion?!" she questioned,

"Mom, Bloom helped out with that part. And I promise you that nothing bad happened, it was a very formal celebration. The King and Queen were also there", she explained. Her mother sighed and a saddened expression came over her face.

"Mother, I´m sorry if I´ve disappointed you, it's just that-"

"That's not it Stella. Have I ever told you how our situation here began?" she asked her. Stella shook her head,

"Your father, was also a Prince…he was the younger son of the King and Queen of Solaria",

"I-I beg your pardon… _a what?"_

"His older brother was the heir to the throne. But Radius had been given a portion of the Kingdome to administrate. His brother was a very generous man. But all of that changed when we met. My family wasn't poor, but we were modest people. I met Radius on the day I arrived at the palace. They were searching for someone with musical talent to play at a ceremony. And I played the harp with such grace that I was chosen. Unfortunately, the King and Queen were against it completely. I may have entered the palace, but I didn't belong to their social class even so. I thought it would all be over, until your father made a decision that changed our lives, and although we´ve been through difficult time, I wouldn't change anything",

"What did he do?" Stella asked her, intrigued.

"He confronted his parents. Radius told them that he had made up his mind and wanted to marry me. So they made him choose, between the kingdom and his title as Prince, or me. Your father always said that it had been an easy choice to make. He chose to marry me, and in exchange his brother was given the entire kingdom to rule. His parents took everything away from him and asked him to leave the palace immediately. And so he did. We moved to Eraklyon soon after getting married and started a new life. And like I´ve said sweetheart, I could never regret any of it. I had three beautiful children. Difficulties and all, we´ve always been here for each other, day by day", she said with tears in her eyes, placing her arm around Stella.

"So I can understand how you must feel about the Prince, which is why I worry for you my darling sunshine. I don't want anyone to humiliate you, I don't want you to ever get hurt", she pleaded.

"I´ll be okay mom. I´m strong" she said reassuringly. She gave her a hug.

 _Her father…a Prince…her brothers would never believe this…_

"Mom?"

"Mm?"

"Will you teach me to play the harp?" she asked, smiling. Her mother laughed,

"It´ll be an honor",


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So sorry I've taken this long, college is tough :/ There are some who prefer third person POV and others who enjoy a certain character´s POV, so to be fair I´ll try writing in both, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing! Again I´ve made this chapter rather long. R &R folks! **

**Chapter 7**

Kansu and Lara (who also lived in the building and whose mother was a designer) were looking through Kansu´s newest magazine edition.

"Isn't he cute?" she mused, looking at a picture of the Prince. The magazine editor had covered Eraklyon´s one-thousand year anniversary.

"Such an exclusive ceremony! You know a lot of the guests bought their dresses at my mom's boutique. She´s pretty well known amongst the royals" Lara said coolly.

They continued turning pages until they came across another photograph of Brandon, but this _time, it was a photo of him with another girl._

"What is _this?_ I didn't read anything about him having a girlfriend" Kansu said, confused.

"Who knows, he probably didn't want to make it public",

"But why wouldn't he? It's absurd! I was sure he wasn't seeing anyone", Kansu said, frantically.

"Oh relax, royals don't always give out information on every detail of their personal lives",

"I´m sure it's no one, I follow his pages, there should´ve at least been a photo of him and his girlfriend, if he really had one",

Lara rolled her eyes at her friend's fretfulness.

"Well even if he didn't, I don't think there's a chance we´ll ever get to meet him in person", Lara said, gazing at the photo.

"Who do you think she is anyway?" Kansu asked, warily. The photo only partially showed the girls profile, and her back.

"She…kind of looks familiar" Lara contemplated.

"Probably not. She must be some royal",

"You´re going to think I´m crazy, but, doesn't this look like…Stella…to you?" she asked.

" _Stella?_ With _the Prince?_ How would she know him? You´re fantasising" Kansu said, laughing slightly.

"Morning ladies", her father walked into the room,

"Good morning sir", Lara said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Dad", Kansu greeted.

Her father gazed at the magazines they were reading but made no comment on it.

"Kansu, your private tutor will be coming in this afternoon. Make sure to take your pills and be ready when the professor gets here. Your entering college depends on it", he said sternly.

"Alright dad, I promise I won't let you or professor Avalon down", her father kissed her forehead

"That's my girl", he said, leaving the room.

"So how is she?" his wife asked him. He married Sage about two years after Kansu´s mother passed away. And ever since, she had been the one to help and support them through his daughter´s multiple anxiety attacks, and her treatment. His wife´s passing had truly affected her.

"She seems to be calm. She´s been taking all her medications rigorously. What does worry me is the infatuation she has with that boy", he said, frustrated.

"Leone, she´s a teenager, it's only a crush-"

"She has to focus on entering college, Sage! Even if she did have a chance, he´s a royal! He has the best education and training. And I too want my daughter to have the best. Besides, it's only harmful to her, do you really think a prince would take the time to date someone out of his status?"

"Leone, you´re of high status yourself, what are _you talking_ about?!"

"Even so, Kansu will have to work hard. I want her to be someone successful in life no matter who she marries. And for now, her obsession with the Prince of Eraklyon seems to be a distraction, I want you to talk to her", he said firmly. Sage nodded.

"I´ll do what I can", she said. Having to deal with her step daughter was starting to be a nuisance. Kansu was difficult enough to handle without her boy troubles. But if her husband told her to do so, she would simply have to.

* * *

"Just look at her…she feels like the Queen of the world, ughhh" Zuri said, observant, as they stood in the parking lot after school.

"Probably not of the world, just Eraklyon", Chimera said absentmindedly.

"Whether you like it or not girls, it was his choice. I think it´d be better if you just tried to get along", Andy said calmly.

"Get along? With her?" she chuckled.

"Kinda like you and Sky?" she asked, cynically.

"Yeah, kinda like that. Except I was in love with Bloom, and you and Brandon are just friends, am I right?" he asked, very well knowing that it wasn't the case. Zuri looked away, uncomfortably.

"Look Zu, I had very strong feelings towards Bloom. She was my first love, but sometimes when you love and appreciate someone, you just have to learn to respect their decisions, and be happy for them. I did it and believe me, I feel just fine. As long as she´s happy so am I", he said. Zuri scoffed,

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I´m not trying to prove anything to you. All I´m saying is that you´re missing out on a lot just sitting there mourning for Brandon",

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Andrew", she growled.

Andy placed his had gently underneath her chin and turned her face back in his direction.

"I´m sorry if I was too rough", he said and gently caressed her cheek. She was beautiful, if only she´d turn her attitude down a notch. She lied her head against his shoulder, while looping her arm through his.

Across the parking lot of the school, the girls only observed them.

"I don't think it's anything serious, Andy´s not like that", Bloom muttered.

"You´re not actually _jealous_ , are you?" Musa asked, incredulously. Bloom sighed,

"Of course not, all I´m saying is that I know what Andy´s like, and he´s nothing like her", she said, still watching them. Andy was a sweet and comprehensive guy, the complete opposite of those kind of girls.

Andy smoothed out Zuri´s hair in a comforting manner.

"If you´re really over her, then prove it",

"I beg your pardon?"

"Be my example, prove to me that you´re over Bloom. And maybe then I´ll consider forgetting Brandon" she said, looking very serious. Andy seemed reluctant, he looked away for a moment.

"How can I accept advice from someone who hasn't seemed to follow it himself? If you can do it, then so can I", she said, pleading. Andy gave her one long look before answering.

"I care about you Zu, and I hate to see you this upset", he said sincerely. Unbeknownst to her, he really had fallen out of love with Bloom, and in addition, he´d started developing feelings for someone else…

"But you´ll have to be nice to Stella first", he smirked.

"Ew…" Chimera groaned.

"By the way, any chance you can stop by the stables this afternoon?" he asked. Zuri looked at him in confusion,

"Stables? Why?"

"Let's just say there´s something you have to see", he said, smiling sheepishly

* * *

 **Stella´s POV**

I say goodbye to the girls and make my way out of the school when I hear someone calling out my name behind me. And when I turn around, (to no one´s surprise of course), its Chimera and Zuri. I roll my eyes and do my best to ignore them,

"So, how's it going princess?" Zuri asks, sarcastically of course. I think back on the Winx´s advice on how I should not only ignore her, but even go along with it (according to Musa and Layla),

"Just excellent, and yourself?" I ask her smiling widely, to which she looks flabbergasted.

"Anyway", she says, rolling her eyes,

"You´re invited. Tonight at 8 PM. Brandon´s going to be there, you can ask him for directions", she says coolly. I furrow my eyebrows in utter confusion.

"What are you even talking about?" I ask slightly annoyed, because I´m beginning to think this girl´s gone crazy.

"It's my birthday, and since you´re my best friend´s girlfriend, well…" she hesitates.

"Anyhow, I´ll be expecting you",

"I´m not making any promises, I may be busy tonight, Zu. Happy birthday", I say dryly and turn my back on her, walking away.

"Did she just…blow off your invitation?" I hear Chimera ask Zuri, astounded. But she doesn't seem to respond. Honestly, I think the girl was smart enough to know that I wouldn't be interested in the slightest. I certainly have fitting clothes for the occasion, because knowing Zuri, she´s probably hosting her party at an extravagant place. But either way, I´ve never belonged to that world. And yet, I´m dating the Prince of the realm. Ironic.

But truthfully, I do have plans. Kansu´s parents, Sage and Leone, need an extra waitress tonight at one of their luxurious hotels where they´ll be celebrating their wedding anniversary. And of course, I accepted. My brothers and I help out economically however we can. So of course, I jumped at the opportunity.

This whole situation with Zuri almost made me forget what the real problem here is. Brandon doesn't know a thing about me, aside from my name of course. How can I tell him? If I do, he´ll only think Zuri was right! I don't want him for his money, or his status. But I´ve already lied to him, how can I possibly come clean now?

* * *

The day passed by pretty much in the blink of an eye. It's easy to have a smooth day with my friends around.

I received a text message from Brandon right after my "conversation" with Zuri, asking me whether or not I´m going to the party. To which I responded as truthfully and as gently as I possibly could. I don't really mind him going. Sky and Zuri are his best friends (no matter how immature she may be). I heard Chimera and Andy were also going to be there, which is probably also why Bloom decided not to go. Apparently she and Andy didn't end on the best terms.

* * *

"You know I´m no good with surprises! Tell my why we´re going there", she laughed, nudging Andy.

"Well that's just too bad, because you´ll have to wait a few more minutes" he replied. He drove them to the stables that belonged to Red Fountain. It was just a couple of miles away from the school.

"You´re not trying to get me to help you out with your cleaning duties are you?" he laughed loudly.

" _I wish_ …"

They arrived after a moment and made their way towards the entrance. Despite the uncomfortable smell it was pretty warm inside, unlike the chilly weather outdoors.

He led her slowly through the stable, stall after stall, until they reached one in particular.

"We´re here" he said to her. She stared in wonder into the eyes of a beautiful golden-brown horse. It stood tall and proud as she reached out to pet it.

"It's beautiful…" she said, in awe.

"´it´ is a she", Andy mused.

"Who´s is it…?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yours of course. Happy birthday Zu", he said quietly. She gave a small squeal and hugged him tightly.

"I think you may just be the greatest friend I´ve ever had! Just don't tell Brandon", she said, jokingly. He smiled. Would there ever come a day when she would just look at him differently? Of course, he couldn't blame her. He hadn't ever made his feelings known. In fact, (according to nearly everyone he knew) he was still in love with Bloom. Sure the girl was still as outgoing, kind, and as gorgeous as she was while they dated. But he had long ago come to terms with the fact that Bloom had moved on. He was okay with it. Sky made her happy, and truthfully, he seemed to complete her in a way that Andy never could.

The fact that he remained single didn't mean that he hadn't gotten over her. He was just waiting for the right girl to come along. Except that when she had, her mind was always thinking about someone else.

"I promise I won't, only if you promise to let me ride her sometime", Zuri laughed,

"We can ride together, Andrew. Thank you…"she said to him genuinely. Zuri simply gazed at him, still not believing how sweet he could be sometimes. There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat,

"We should get going. Or else you´ll be late to your own birthday party", she laughed,

"We wouldn't want _that_ "

* * *

Stella took off her coat as she arrived at _Grandiose Hotel_. The uniform was actually pretty cute, it definitely suited her long, slender figure. Judging by the huge number of guests, she could tell it would be a long night. The orchestra began playing as she and the other waiters and waitresses served. She walked over to one of the ever so elegant tables, where Kansu´s father and step mother sat.

"Good evening, ma´am, sir" she said, bowing slightly.

"Good evening Stella dear, thank you so much for helping us out tonight", Sage greeted.

"Yes, I promise that your payment will be worth it", Leone said with a smile. They were both very kind to her, being that she practically grew up knowing these people.

"I´ll be close by if you need anything", she said and continued her job. Some of the guests were actually pretty sociable towards her, others seemed uninterested.

"Good evening", Stella greeted, at one of the tables.

"Hello, there", she heard a warm voice reply. She looked up to seem a pair of gentle-looking blue eyes. It was a guy, probably about her age or a year or two older, at most.

"Lots of people tonight, huh?" he asked, trying to make small talk. Stella smiled while serving the whine. He was sitting all by himself at the table. Maybe he was expecting someone?

"I guess so, some nights are busier than others", she answered.

"Do you always work here?" he asked.

"I-no actually, I´m only hired to help out every once in a while. Mostly on nights like these", she explained. Although why she was giving such explanations to a complete stranger was beyond her.

"I see…I´m expecting a business associate tonight but it looks like he won't show up. Surely…you wouldn't be allowed to join me a moment, would you?" he asked, seemingly embarrassed. It was actually kind of cute. Not that she was developing a crush on the guy, or anything. Her feelings for Brandon were solid.

She smiled, empathetically and apologized,

"I´m sorry. I have to work until all the guests have exited the hotel",

"That's alright, your dedicating me a few moments of your time has been more than enough", he said to her.

She apologized again and excused herself from the table, moving on to serve the next. After a while the guy had left. As she approached the table again, she noticed something written down in black ink on a napkin. A name and phone number. Apparently, his name was Alek. She had to hold back the urge to laugh. Something about a guest forming a crush on a waitress he´d met for the first time in his life seemed rather amusing. He must have been someone of high class if he was present at such an important hotel. Much like the rest of the people who came here.

She could hear a group of teenagers talking and laughing nearby as she served the whine at another table. Suddenly, the talking seemed to quiet down,

"Stella?" she heard a voice ask. A voice that was all too familiar to her.

"Zuri" she muttered as she turned to face them. Then her gaze met a pair of deep chocolate brown ones.

"Brandon..."


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating at all during this summer! Which is why I´ve tried to make this one long, R &R**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Brandon" she muttered, shocked.

"Stella", he said, surprised. Zuri smirked seeing Stella in her uniform, and exchanged glances with Chimera.

"You didn't tell me you´d be helping your parents, tonight" Brandon said as she came over to their table. Stella stared at him, not understanding at first.

"Her _parents?_ " Nova asked,

"Stella´s parents are the owners of this hotel, am I right?" Sky asked, kindly. She nodded furiously not having the nerve to answer verbally.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? We could've gone somewhere else", Zuri muttered.

"There's no need for that. I´ve had to help my father out in the business quite a few times as well. That's just how it is sometimes", Brandon said taking her hand gently. Stella smiled,

"Thanks. I´ll should go see them now. Excuse me", she said, only looking for an excuse to move away from their table. This situation was unbearable. She lied to Brandon looking him in the eyes, although this definitely wasn't the right moment to come clean, now was it?

"Mr. Leone, Madam Sage, is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked them. Sage smiled,

"Not for the moment dear, you're doing a great job" she complimented.

"Thank you Stella. We´ll let you know if we need anything" Kansu´s father said, sternly. She nodded and continued working, doing everything that she could to try and ignore them. But it wasn't easy. She could feel the gazes on her back throughout the night. By the time she approached their table again, noticing they were about to leave, Zuri had already had a little too much to drink.

"Stella, you´re mother, she´s beautiful" Zuri slurred, really believing that Sage was her mother.

"The food and the attention were outstanding. Please congratulate your parents on our behalf" Andy told her. She smiled. How she escaped that awkward situation was beyond her. It was a close call, definitely. But if she didn't speak up soon it wouldn't be long before the Prince of Eraklyon realized he was actually dating just another ordinary citizen and not one of the princesses he must be accustomed to.

* * *

Stella walked herself to school for the next couple of days since Brandon claimed to be too busy to pick her up. Everyone else was pretty calm to say the least. With what happened the other night at the hotel, she had expected Zuri or Chimera to at least try and make a fool of her. But apparently they couldn't, since they truly thought her parents were the owners of such a luxurious place. It was unbelievable how someone of "high status" could put on a waitress outfit, set out to work and because they were rich, nobody said a peep…but if they knew she wasn't rich at all….

Her brother was beginning to suspect that something strange was going on. Ever since the day Stephen saw Brandon drop her off he´d been on to her. It wasn't normal for the Prince of the realm, with probably over a thousand acquaintances, to drop her off in his luxurious car. And if Stephen ever dared tell her father she´d be doomed.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and walked over to Bloom who was standing by her locker.

"Her girl, what's-Bloom?" she asked, surprised by her tearstained face. She wiped her eyes immediately and pushed her red locks away from her face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked putting an arm around her.

"Stella, I need advice. Now." she said giving her a hug.

"You know I´m all for giving out advice! Sing it to me" she said jokingly, attempting to cheer her up. Bloom sighed,

"You know how I´m always saying that I prefer to keep my distance from Andrew?" Stella nodded.

"Well, apparently it wasn't such a great idea. Sky now thinks that I´m avoiding Andy because I still have feelings for him, isn't that ridiculous?!" she exclaimed, in disbelief. They walked out of the academy and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"It is ridiculous of Sky to think you have feelings for Andy, because we´ve all seen how much you love him. But what isn't ridiculous is for him to be jealous, Bloom. It must be hard for Sky, knowing there´s history between you and Andy even if you don't hang around him",

"But then what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can alter the past", she said dejectedly.

"True, but don't be afraid to go out with Sky when Andy´s around. Make sure he knows that it doesn't mean anything to you anymore", Stella told her. Bloom smiled.

"You´re really good at this, you should have an office by now", Bloom said as they both giggled.

"How am I supposed to know whether or not Andy still has feelings for me? I need him to know that what happened between us is way over" Stella shrugged.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. Talk to him",

"Stel, I can't do that! If Sky sees me he´ll interpret everything completely wrong. He´ll assume the worst! Talk to him for me, will you?" she pleaded.

"Me? Seriously? But, I mean we´ve spoken a few times, he seems pretty cool, but I´m not sure that I should be the one to…" she began, but Bloom´s puppy eyes were beginning to get to her. She rolled her eyes,

"Alright! Alright…I´ll handle this the best way I can. But I´m not making any promises", she said as Bloom squeezed her in a hug.

"I´ll owe you big until the day we graduate", Bloom said, causing them both to laugh.

Stella thought about what she would say. She didn't usually do this type of thing. Then again, she´d never had such a close group of friends like the Winx.

 **Stella´s POV**

Well, here goes nothing. Bloom has been a pretty great friend to me so it's the least I can do for her. I take a stroll around the entire school, trying to spot Andy. And surely enough, there he is sitting by himself at his usual table. Luckily his gal pals haven't arrived yet. I make my way over to him quickly before the other girls arrive.

He smiles, showing off his dimples.

"Hey Stella", he greets.

"Hey Andy…I had no idea you wore glasses, they look great on you", I compliment him, actually making him blush.

"Thanks Stel, at least you think so. I lost my contact lenses so I´ll have to wear these for a while",

"I´m sure I´m not the only one who thinks so", I tell him, sure looks like he can use a boost to his self-esteem. He laughs.

"Hey Andy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing. Shoot",

"What's going on with you and Bloom? I don't mean to be nosy but she seemed to be pretty upset and that worries me. Not just for her, but for both of you", I ask him. I notice he seems to be looking at something out of the corner of his eye. Avoiding the question maybe? He then looks down at his hands, then back to me.

"Look Stel, I-I care for Bloom. I really do. And I´ll admit that I still had feelings for her a while back, when she had just begun to date Sky. But I´ve gotten past that. All I want now is for Bloom to be happy, and Sky seems to fit that happiness pretty well",

"It's too bad he doesn't think the same", I tell him. He sounds honest enough, seriously what is Sky so worried about?

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to think that there's something else going on between you two", I say. He rolls his eyes in disbelief,

"That's not true. Bloom´s head over heels for him, anyone who´s even blinder than me can see that", he says.

 **Andy´s POV**

As I´m talking to Stella, I can see Zuri and Chimera entering the cafeteria. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Stella and me talking. I wonder what makes her angrier, the fact that I´m talking to her enemy or that Stella had the boldness to come sit at our table or…that I´m talking to another pretty girl…. Nahhh…she´s too busy thinking about Brandon all the time to actually take any notice in me. Be as it may, I direct my attention back to Stella, who seems to notice my slight distraction. Still from the corner of my eye I can see her sitting with Chimera at another nearby table, not taking her eyes off of us. What is it with her? I scoot over and sit a little closer to Stella making sure that she´s seen me.

"Yeah, that's what I said", Stella says. I sigh. The last thing I want is to cause trouble between Bloom and Sky. I´m not _that_ kind of person at all.

"Well, Sky doesn't have to worry about me. Neither of them do. My relationship with Bloom ended a little over a year ago and we´ve both moved on. I wish them all the best", I tell her honestly. Although I have noticed Sky´s slight change in attitude recently. He seems to be the jealous type. It's kind of hard to tell considering he´s such a relaxed guy, despite his title. He´s actually pretty cool. But it hasn't gone past me unnoticed.

"How about you Andy, is there a special someone in mind?" she asks me, smiling. She has a beautiful smile. Actually, all in all, she´s gorgeous. No wonder Zuri hates her. Girls.

 **Normal POV**

"What…is she doing…at our table?" Chimera whispered to Zuri while stopping dead in her tracks. Zuri stared at them. Andy was _her_ friend, he knew how she felt about Stella and there he was smiling and blushing from time to time at whatever it was she was saying to him. She felt her blood boil. What _was_ she telling him? So Brandon wasn't enough, now she wanted Andy too? And why the glasses? To impress her? Ughhh there were so many questions going through her head!

"Zu?" Chimera asked. Zuri didn't answer, she only took Chimera´s arm and pulled her to another table. She say down abruptly and continued to glare at them both. Just then Andy looked a bit nervous and looked down at his hands instead of at Stella. What the heck was she doing? Complimenting his glasses probably, yeah right!

"We can always change tables-"

"Forget the table, Chimera! What is he doing talking to her in the first place?!" she whispered.

"If I didn't know any better, I´d think you were jealous", she replied.

"Please! Jealous? _Me?_ I don't trust her, that's all. In fact, I know of someone who just arrived at the academy and would love to know what she´s doing as of now", she said and stood up abruptly.

"Zu, wait" Chimera called after her.

"Andy and Stella completely ignored the fact that they were still sitting at "Zuri´s" table.

"Well there is someone…" he answered her, his voice trailing off.

"What is it?"

"It's just…she has her heart set on someone else, it seems", he said dejectedly. He didn't actually think Zuri was in love with Brandon, but she was certainly fixated on having his affection. Maybe not out of love entirely but to compete. Sure she had a crush on him. That much had always been obvious. Even when Andy dated Bloom he had been able to see it. Zuri was the kind of girl who wasn't easily intimidated but all of that changed when Brandon was around. She was nervous all of a sudden, a little quieter.

But crushing on someone and loving them were two very different things and Zuri didn't understand. Her apparent "love" for the prince began when Stella came into the picture. She couldn't stand the thought of someone else having all of his attention for the first time. Sure he went on dates, he had admirers here and there but they weren't serious. Stella, on the other hand, was. Something about her enticed Brandon and Zuri couldn't take it.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Stella pressed, Andy shrugged.

"Well, no actually she doesn't"

"Well then not everything is lost. Just hang in there Andy, you´re a great guy and I´m sure she´ll notice that with time. And hey, even if she doesn't it's her loss", Stella said comfortingly. Andy smiled again and blushed, this time with a little more intensity causing Stella to laugh. She couldn't believe how shy he was.

"Man, you sure know how to lift someone´s spirit. It's no wonder they call you sunshine, well you know, besides you´re blond hair and all" he said laughing and patting her hand gently.

Standing at the side of the cafeteria were Zuri and Brandon. Brandon had arrived to the academy on his hover bike, he wore his black leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath that traced his muscular chest and his auburn hair was slightly ruffled to the side.

"I´m not sure why you brought me here or what it is that you wanted me to see" he said sternly, feeling himself in a foul mood. This is what she had called him for? He and Sky were busy with issues regarding the Kingdom. He was put in charge of training the militia as he was one of the best known sword fighters of Red Fountain Academy. There was a negotiation being prepared with another school in Magix. He hadn't slept well in days and Zuri dragged him here claiming it was urgent.

Zuri scoffed,

"You´re pretty blind if you can't see what I see" she told him angrily. He gazed at Andy and Stella, the sight certainly gave him an uneasy feeling. Which was strange, he wasn't easily intimidated.

"This little girlfriend of yours seems to be taking advantage of your absence to make yet another conquest" she seethed.

Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, in frustration.

"Zuri I´m no idiot. Don't you think I know what this is about? I´ve just about **had it** with this quarrel between you and Stella. Don't you think I know she has friends, just like I have you and Sky? I´m sorry to disappoint you but I can´t lock my girlfriend up in my bedroom to prevent her from making contact with other human beings!"

Just as Stella and Andy stood up from the table, Stella waved goodbye and Andy pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks a lot Stel, I´ll let you know how it goes", Andy whispered in her ear,

"And I´ll be happy to hear all about it", she said smiling and hugging him back.

Brandon tried hard to supress his discomfort. He didn't have anything to worry about, did he? Sure he´d been pretty busy during the last couple of days, so much that he hadn't even attended all of his classes due to the Kingdom´s business. Stella had to understand that it wasn't his choice. She couldn't just go off and find someone else to kill time with until he was back. And even so! She had the winx, why´d she have to looking for Andy? He wasn't liking this scene one bit!

He ran a hand through his hair. Zuri was really beginning to get to him.

"You can interpret this however you want Brandon, but when you discover something unpleasant about her don't you dare come to me!" she said, stomping away, her dirty blond hair swaying as she went. She approached Chimera,

"Sup Brandon" Andy said, walking past him to buy something at the snack bar. Brandon couldn't help glaring at him for a moment. What _did_ he have to talk about with _his_ girlfriend? He had better watch his distance and keep his hands off his girl. Brandon was busy for now but as soon as this was all done he´d have some more business to take care of, here.

"Sup" he answered before going his own way. Stella made her way over to her friends who had been watching from a distance, and arguing over some bet.

"So? What´d he say?" Flora asked,

"Hey isn't that Brandon?" Tecna asked, a little surprised. Stella turned around in time to see him leaving the cafeteria. He hadn't even stopped by to say hello?

´ _Must be the downside of dating a royal. They certainly don't brag about_ _ **this**_ _in magazines_ ´ she thought.

"I´ll be right back", she said to them and hurried out of the cafeteria. She hated physical education but that wouldn't stop her from catching up with him.

"Brandon!" she called, just before he reached the Academy´s exit door. He turned around, not really looking too excited, or surprised.

"Hey" she said, out of breath.

"Oh, hey babe"

"Is…everything alright? You haven't been coming to class, are you still negotiating?" she asked. He didn't answer right away, his eyes lingered on the hover bike´s keys in his hand.

"Yeah, I´ll be busy for a bit longer",

"It sounds pretty complicated", she probed.

"It's not actually, I´ve just…I´ve just had a lot to deal with recently. I'm kind of worn out and I have to get back right away", he said dryly. This didn't seem like him at all.

"Oh…alright then. I´ll see you",

"Right, catch you later" he said with a small smile. And turned his back on her immediately. Why wasn't she entirely convinced? Maybe he really was exhausted.

 **Brandon´s POV**

I´m an idiot. I shouldn't have treated her that way. It's not like it her fault. It's Andy´s, I´m sure. Ever since she stepped foot at Red Fountain, all Andy had done was befriend her and stick around her all the time. He´s after my girl and all I´m doing is gift wrapping her up for him! I´m acting like a jerk, I really should apologize. Of course that´ll have to wait until I´m free again **.**


	9. AN

I´d like to thank the ppl who follow this story! I haven't given up on it lol, I´m currently going through my final exams, only 1 more week to go! I thought I would be able to update during the semester but it's been a _really_ though semester :/ . As soon as exams are over, God willing, I will try and update this and my other stories! Thnks for being so patient :/ XoXo


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Final exams are over, passed all my subjects, and now I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, any criticism is welcome! R &R please!**

Stella walked out of her small apartment and trudged all the way to Red Fountain academy for her afternoon class. It was beginning to get chillier as the season changed. She wore a light brown hat and matching scarf to keep herself warm, her tresses of blond hair falling loosely at each side of her face. Fortunately, being the fairy of the sun and moon gave her the ability to create her own extra portion of heat and stay a certain degree warmer than everyone else.

Another thing many people in her new faculty didn't know about her. She had heard at school about Bloom possessing the all mighty dragon flame, or about how Flora contributed to nature with her power, or about how Layla controlled the tides…but she had yet to tell her friends that she had abilities of her own. And very powerful ones at that.

Fairies were taught the basics on how to transform and control their power during their childhood. But they learned to perfect said power, and reach whole new levels in college. Red Fountain trained both specialists and fairies who wanted to reach an expertise level and eventually help protect the dimension. There was another division for those who only wished to follow a basic career, and stay on an average level, which was her area. Of course, Red Fountain Academy wasn't the only school to train fairies and specialists.

The only problem was that Stella wasn't sure she could control herself, at least not yet. During her previous school years, she had accidentally blown up a lab while trying to restrain her energy to cast a spell. Zuri and her crew, the winx girls and a lot of others all wanted to become Guardian fairies and so they trained very hard, but they couldn't stop questioning why Stella wouldn't join them and constantly insisted. Truthfully, fire was a very dangerous thing, for which she greatly admired Bloom. But so were the sun and the moon. If Brandon and her friends found out about her slip, or if anything were to go wrong…

"Stella, wait up!" she heard someone call out to her, pulling her out of her thoughts, as she nearly reached the school.

She turned to see Andy jogging up to her. Although it looked more like he was trying to warm up. His glasses were partly fogged up, and his cheeks pink over his dimples.

"Andy, hey!" she greeted as he pulled her in for a short hug. She had grown fond of Andy over the past couple of weeks.

"Can we talk? I mean if you have time to spare of course" he said to her with a little too much excitement, it was cute to say the least.

She had classes with professor Avalon, but it wasn't like she would fall behind on anything. What could the harm be?

"Sure, why not" she said, smiling.

"What do you say we get some coffee first? I don't know about you, but I could use a warm up" he said,

"That makes two of us. So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him as they began walking in the opposite direction.

"Well, it's about…the question you asked me the other day when….." he began. It was funny how knowing him such a short amount of time, he could be such an open book. She giggled as she watched him adjust his hat from time to time or fidget with his watch.

"Well what do we have here…?" Chimera whispered, observing them from a distance. She pulled her cellphone out and quickly took a photo.

"I know exactly how to bring her down….and Zuri´s going to love me for it!" she said, nearly squealing.

* * *

"It's good to be back" Brandon said, stretching out in his seat. Timmy was texting away on his phone while Tecna, who was sitting less than a meter away texted back. He shook his head.

"These past couple of weeks must´ve been a tough for you", Nabu said. Brandon nodded. It was definitely stressful to have to juggle with the occupations that came with his position, schoolwork and then some. But it was just one of the many sacrifices that came with his given title. He couldn't slack off nor put aside his duties as prince.

He looked around the room, noticing that the winx girls were all present and sitting together at the far end of the classroom. All but _one_. He frowned wondering where she could be. She was usually always with her friends, but if they were all _here_ …

"You haven't seen Stella, by any chance, have you?" he asked Nabu quietly. He had missed her more than he wanted to let on. He was poised and laid back, not one of those love-sick adolescents.

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't. She´s probably running late", he said, nonchalantly.

A girl with light auburn hair passed by his seat, nodding politely, acknowledging his presence.

"Prince"

"Hi Nova" he answered, allowing a small smile. From the corner of his eye he could see Riaan, a girl he had gone out with a couple of times in the past. Her dark red, prominent curls were hard to miss. She seemed to be looking in his direction but he couldn't be sure. All he could really pay attention to was the fact that only two people in the entire classroom were noticeably absent today. Stella and Andrew. No, he was being paranoid. It meant nothing. She was running late and he was probably sick, or whatever. He didn't care much about the latter, regardless of popular opinion.

He watched dejectedly as Chimera entered the classroom, and with that, professor Avalon closed the door. Already he could see a few girls gazing at Avalon with dreamy expressions. This was going to be a _long_ class.

Zuri on the other hand, was less than thrilled with Chimera´s evidence. She stared at the photo on the cellphone screen. _So there was something going on_ …

But she couldn't understand why it seemed to matter so much to her. Sure she hated Stella´s guts, but that wasn't all that bothered her. Stella and Andrew hanging out should have been a good thing, it was her ticket to winning Brandon but instead, it seemed to bug her even more. Maybe it was because Andy was her best friend, and now suddenly he seemed to be Stella´s gal-pal. And Brandon´s recent absence seemed to strengthen their newfound friendship even more. She stared at Brandon who was sitting across from her, handsome and serene as always. He definitely continued working out, it was pretty obvious judging by his chest and muscles. His brown hair ruffled but not messy, and those deep chocolate brown eyes….

She remembered a few years back, when Brandon had officially been presented as prince amongst thousands of citizens. She´d felt like the luckiest girl in the world, being able to tell her other friends that the prince of Eraklyon was one of her best friends. It was her first time seeing him in his royal attire. She couldn't help glaring at any girl who would give him ´the look´. Brandon of course didn't seem to mind. He was a gentleman at all times. But she on the other hand….

She had to remind herself of the end result and put her irritation with Andy aside for now. Because that was all it was. Just irritation because of his taste in women (particularly the ones she despised). But as they would say, the outcome justifies the means. If Andy was of any use to separate Brandon and Stella, then so be it. She dialed a number on Chimera´s phone and sent the picture through a text message.

 _This is for you Brandon…_

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked him as they walked out of the parking lot, in search for a coffee shop.

"Remember how you asked the other day, about whether or not there was a girl I liked?" Stella nodded.

"Well…I told you there was, I just never said who" he said sheepishly. _Where in the world was he going with this?_ She wondered.

"I trust you won't tell anyone. But…it´s Zuri", he said, looking away. Stella couldn't believe her ears.

" _Zuri?_ As in, the Zuri who can't stand to look at me, Zuri?" she exclaimed. Andy laughed wholeheartedly. His laughter reminded her of a certain prince. How she wished it were him walking by her side. She missed his deep voice and warm laughter. It had been weeks since she´d last seen him, with his helping to train Eraklyon´s militia and settling contracts and all.

"Yeah, that's the one",

"Oh…" she said, surprised and unsure of what else to say. For someone who dated girls like Bloom, falling for someone like Zuri was definitely a strong change in direction.

"I know it must seem…odd?" he tried,

"But believe it or not, she has a very free-spirited, caring side, whenever she isn't in a mood of course", Andy said. Stella smiled, no, she supressed her laughter. Free spirited and kind was a good enough description for anyone in the entire magical dimension _except_ for said girl.

They entered a shop with small booths, both taking a seat in one of them. They each ordered coffee and donuts.

"I don't think it's odd, I mean, I´ll admit you were right about her having her moods but, I guess there are always those people who we feel more at ease with. Maybe that's how she feels with you", she offered. He thought about it for a moment.

"Makes sense", he said nodding, taking a bite of his donut. He rubbed his hands together, Stella noticed.

"Maybe I can help" she said taking his hands in hers, causing him to blush madly in surprise.

"Your hands are scorching, how it that even _possible_?" he asked, bewildered.

"I trust you won't tell anyone" she said, repeating his same words.

"But I also have a little magic of my own", she explained.

"Oh that's awesome, you mean like the other fairies at the academy",

"Exactly",

"So tell me more about your powers, what is your element?" he asked, interested. It couldn't be fire, or at least it wasn't likely. There were all sorts of different power sources and not often did two fairies control the same element.

"My power comes directly from the sun and the moon. They strengthen _me_ , and I have a solid connection to each of _them_ ",

"That's amazing, so hey, what happens when there's an eclipse?" he asked. Stella giggled. He seemed fascinated by her revelation. That´s why not many knew about it.

"It weakens me. My power will always be strong as long as the sun or the moon are out. During eclipses, I just stay home and get plenty of rest", she explained.

"How about when there´s a full moon? You don't go all "werewolf" on people do you?" he asked, smirking. Stella laughed out loud.

"Of course not!"

"Remind me to stay away", he said, dodging her finger when she tried poking him in the ribs. Andy had her laughing to no end.

"And if you really like Zuri, why not tell her how you feel? It´s certainly a risk, but if you don't take it how else will you know?"

He sighed.

"I guess I can try and see where that takes me", he said. Stella nodded.

"Hey Stel?" she looked up.

"Thanks, I appreciate this", he said, to which she smiled in response.

* * *

Sky and the guys had opted for sitting at another, more isolated table, considering Brandon´s sour mood.

"So what are you so worked up about? She skipped class, doesn't seem like much of a big deal to me" Sky told him.

"And that's coming from our King, whose supposed to encourage the very concept of education" Riven said, chuckling while Sky rolled his eyes.

"I agree, it's not like we haven't skipped before" Helia chirped in.

"You guys really don't get it. It's not about her not coming to class, it's about _neither one of them_ showing up" he said frustrated, because he couldn't understand how they couldn't get it.

"Well what do you expect? Woman are just like that, take Darcy for instance. She was dating someone else just like I was dating Chimera, but that didn't stop her from going out with me" he said calmly. The guys stared at him dumbfounded.

"Stella isn't like that" Brandon said through gritted teeth, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Just stay cool and don't listen to a word he says" Sky said dryly.

"Dude one of your ex´s is looking this way" Nabu pointed out.

"Probably at Timmy. Must want a date with him", Riven said, to which Helia, Nabu and Sky howled with laughter while Timmy blushed.

Zuri and Chimera sat at their usual table, but without Andy.

"So what gives? Explain to me again why you're mad?" Nova asked.

"Andrew ditched us", Chimera answered, not bothering to take her eyes away from her phone.

"Not for long", Zuri said smiling, satisfied.

"Girls", Mark shook his head as he listened to their conversation.

"So, did you do it?" Chimera asked Zuri, sitting in the cafeteria.

"It's all done. It´ll be published by noon",

"I can't believe the magazine took us so seriously!" she squealed.

"Of course they did, I have my contacts. Besides, Andy _has_ recently become a public figure, you know with his promoting the band and all", she said calmly.

"Wait, fill me in. Publish what?" Nova probed.

"Let's just say that we sent the tabloid a few snapshots of Andy and his new love interest",

"Andy has a new _love interest_? That's odd…I´ve never seen him talk to anyone else except for us and the Winx girls" Nova said quizzically.

"In that case you´ll just have to wait for tomorrow´s paper"

"So what do you think the headlines will say?" Chimera asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe something like ´Rockstar´s latest conquest´ or ´Andrew´s new love interest´" Zuri answered, giggling at the latter.

"Now we just have to make sure Brandon see´s it",

"Oh that won't be necessary. I´m sure Nova wouldn't mind handing him one tomorrow morning?" Zuri asked, arching her eyebrow. Although it was more of an order rather than a request.

"Umm…I suppose I could, but…why in the magical universe would Brandon care about Andy´s new girlfriend?"

"The editor is a close friend of Brandon and I, you know how Bran´s always interested in his friends work",

"Wow Zu, you really thought of everything this time", Chimera said, giggling.

"Now, just wait and watch", she muttered, smiling. Nova gave them a look of uncertainty.

Musa stood up and made her way to the snack bar, earning herself a death glare from Chimera. Chimera had never taken a liking to the winx girls, but she had to admit (although she absolutely hated to!), they had style, although she also heard that it had a lot to do with Stella. Stella was into fashion and constantly chose unique outfits for them. Today Musa wore a pair of black jeans with black high heal boots and her long sleek pigtails that swayed as she walked. And it also didn't go by her unnoticed when Riven, one of the academy´s bad boys, immediately looked up from whatever he was eating to watch her.

"I hope this plan of yours works", she muttered to Zuri.

"For the sake of us all",

* * *

Early the next morning, Radius awoke to begin his work in the building as he always did. He went door to door of the ten story building, collecting each of the neighbor´s trash bags. Of course he wished he could provide more for his family, but for now, this was all they had.

"Mr. Radius, how do you do?" The building´s doorman greeted him.

"Good morning Sal, it's good to see you", he answered.

"Hey Mr. Radius, you wouldn't mind handing the paper for me this morning would you? One of the tenants asked me to run an errand and it's a bit urgent" he explained. Radius nodded calmly.

"Of course, go right ahead", he said receiving a stack of newspapers in his hands. As Sal turned and exited the building, Radius continued making his way towards the different apartments. Only when he stopped in front of one of the many doors to knock, did he actually take a look at the headline on the paper….and the picture of his daughter on the front page….

Back at the small apartment on the first floor, Stella awoke to help her mother make breakfast while her brothers argued.

"Stephen come on! Not even this once!?"

"I already told you, I have to go to work!"

"Mom…!" Xander whined.

"Honey, your brother is right. Working is a priority now. There will be time for all other things, soon", his mother said simply.

But Xander felt it was always the same. They always promised him that there would be time for someone to take him out and play like the other kids did. But that time never came. It was always work first for his parents and brother, and Stella was now in college. Who else was there to pay attention to him? It was beginning to feel as though nobody ever did.

"Don't worry little brother, we´ll work something out", Stella said chuckling as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he complained.

Suddenly, the door opened and was slammed shut, startling them all. Radius entered the room and without a word, grabbed Stella by the arm and shoved her harshly against the couch.

"Radius, what´s gotten into you?!" her mother shrieked, outraged at his behavior.

"What is this?! Explain to me how you could ruin our family´s reputation!" he yelled in her face, or rather spat. Stella took the paper in her trembling hands, trying to get a closer look. It was a picture of her and Andy, yesterday, while they had been leaving the Academy and he had placed his arm around her, carelessly. She just couldn't understand what was happening, how…who…why? So many questions ran through her mind in a matter of seconds.

"Dad, if you´d just let me explain…"

"We may not be like those rich, millionaire families that live in this building or who go to that school, but we have honor Stella! Honor! Something that money will never buy! We supported you to go to college so that you could have a future! Not so that you would disgrace us!" he continued.

Stephen simply lowered his head. He couldn't stand to see his father yelling at his sister that way but he also wouldn't dare to say a word. His father could be a hard man sometimes.

"Now Radius, there must be some sort of explanation, but you must calm down!" Luciana insisted. Stella shut her eyes and cried. She only wanted to be there for a friend, she had never meant for this to happen, nor did she want to shame her loved ones.

"I don't need an explanation. My decision has been made. One that I should have made a very long time ago",

Stella looked up immediately,

"What decision dad, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"An arranged marriage with the son of our best friend", he said sternly. Arranged marriages were still a common tradition amongst royals, and average families too. Not a very popular one, of course.

"Radius, no, think about this! It isn't the answer" Luciana argued.

"Enough!" he said,

"It's a solution, and I consider it the most adequate. Our daughter will most certainly continue her studies. She´s come a very long way, but an engagement will not only assure her a good husband, being that he will be chosen by us. But it will also mean that this kind of behaviour will never happen again. You know you owe respect to your fiancée, you owe him loyalty. So this will never happen again", he said sternly. Stella felt lightheaded. She had a boyfriend and that was Brandon. How could her parents force her into marriage, it wasn't fair! She was madly in love with the Prince, they just couldn't do this!

"Father I can't! You´re asking me to love someone I´ve never even seen in my entire life! How can that be the right decision?" she asked, bewildered.

"You will learn to love him. We´ve known Gavin since he was a boy, and he´s a fine young man" her father stated. _Gavin?_ She had never even heard of the name! It was absurd!

"Father please! This won't happen again, I give you my word! Mom talk to him" she pleaded. Her mother only bowed her head with tears in her eyes.

"It's settled", Radius responded, as if she hadn't even spoken,

"I´ll call Marik this evening and invite him and his family for dinner tomorrow, that way you and Gavin will have a chance to meet and get to know each other", he said, and with that Stella nodded and excused herself quietly to her room.

She sat on her bed, defeated. She could still hear her mother and father arguing. Of course her mother would find a way to get her out of this. It was only a matter of time. But the newspaper! Nearly all of Eraklyon must have seen it by now! And who wouldn't read it? Andy had just recently become a popular figure, especially since he performed with his group at Eraklyon´s anniversary where there had been thousands of guests. He was talented to say the least.

But…had Brandon seen it? He hadn't called or texted her at all since his return to the academy, which was yesterday, according to Bloom. She needed to talk to him and soon. She couldn't stand those reporters! Always sticking their noses in other people´s business, but moreover, always drawing the wrong conclusions. But she would get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, the semester´s close to over!I apologize if its too short! R &R!**

 **Chapter 11**

Stella sat on her brother´s bed, her chin against his bed frame. Stephen shot a basketball into a hoop that was bulked to the wall on the far end of his room. She had called Brandon time and time again with no answer. She wanted to explain things to him before he saw the news for himself. But at this point, she was beginning to think that he probably already saw it and was ignoring her.

"Don't worry so much about it Stel, look on the bright side, Gavin is a great guy. They chose well for you" he told her.

"You don't get it Stephen, I didn't want them to choose for me at all. Don't you get it?"

"It´s because of the prince, isn't it?" he asked, almost knowingly.

"Of course it is. You know how I feel about Brandon" she muttered gloomily.

"I do. But they don't. Maybe if they knew-"

"No Steph! You know mom and dad all too well! If they knew about Brandon, all they would do is have me married by the very next day. They´d do anything to separate me from him! At least…I know dad would…"

Stephen nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But their hearts are in the right place Stella, I´ve gotta agree with them on this one", he told her. Stella arched an eyebrow at him, wondering who´s side he was really on. Stephen made another shot and continued speaking,

"He´s a prince Stella, and you know what that means don't you? He and his family live very different lives from ours. They´re used to luxuries that ordinary people can only dream of. Even if there was true love there, do you think our family would ever fit in with theirs? Not to mention the fact that I don't trust him. I´m sorry if this hurts you, but with him being such a famous prince and all, I have no guarantee that this hasn't happened before with some other civilian girl", he said sternly. His words angered her a bit at first, but she knew her brother was only watching out for her. It had been mentioned that Brandon usually went out with different girls. But that was all before meeting _her_. Even Zuri admitted it.

Stella only nodded, not wanting to upset him.

"Be as it may, I have to set the record straight, not just for me", Stella continued. She thought about the other person affected by this false article…Andy…

Andy was in love with Zuri, and although she and Stella weren't very fond of each other, she had to feel bad for Andy. He was such a good friend to her and Stella didn't want him to lose his chance with Zuri because of this. She had to find a way to get them both out of this mess.

"What difference does it make? I mean surely your friends would believe you if you told them the truth", Stephen said.

"It's not just about them believing me Steph, I´m not the only one who´s involved here, and besides, it´s about my dignity as well. People who know about me and Brandon are going to think the worse of me. These people have no right to ruin someone´s image, whether they did something wrong or not! It´s not their business!" she said outraged.

"That's the media for you…" he replied, shaking his head. Stephen was right in a sense. As long as she dated Brandon, these people would set out to observe and report her every move. This was harder than she thought.

"Tell me something Stella. How _did_ the newspapers find out about you and Brandon?" he asked suddenly, pulling Stella out of her own thoughts.

"I…I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Brandon and I were only seen in public once, at the royal ball in his palace",

"Forgive me but I hardly believe that being seen with the prince once, at a ball, could be enough to make the press follow you around and watch your every move", he said.

"Well it couldn't have been my friends, they´re all pretty discrete, I know they´d never do such a thing".

"Well then, who would?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well it's certainly not someone that-…." Stella stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly realizing something very important.

"Someone that…?" her bother repeated expectantly.

"It's not someone that wouldn't want to hurt me…" she completed, a dazed look on her face.

"I´ll say"

"Of course! It was Zuri! It had to be her, who else would hate me enough to want to jeopardize my relationship with Brandon. Besides, she obviously has feelings for him",

"And if she belongs to the high class it would make sense for her to know people from the media. Royals always invite reporters to their parties", Stephen said, nodding.

"That's it. Stephen I need your help!"

Her brother stared at her, wryly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Steph, I have a plan but it won't work unless you help me", she told him. He laughed wholeheartedly.

"How, in your crazy mind, do you suppose that I would be of assistance in your teenage drama?"

"Oh you´ll see", she said, winking at him.

* * *

One thing Stella loved about her brother, he was very supportive despite the cool, uninterested front he put up sometimes. Two, he was taller than she was, so she was able to hang on his arm while standing perfectly straight, and three, he was also off the charts handsome.

That morning, they left the house together. Stephen dressed up casually with his button down shirt open and a white t-shirt underneath, showing off his muscular figure. His auburn hair combed to the side. And of course, Stella had picked her outfit out carefully, wearing light brown colored jeans, black high heels and a soft peach shirt with a matching light brown sweater. And as planned, they walked to school together.

"So remind me why we´re going to Red Fountain a couple of hours before your class?" he asked her.

"Oh just so that we have time to take a tour of the place. It´s not every day that my big brother gets to see where I study. And Red Fountain is huge!", Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Right".

Andy strolled through Red Fountain, feeling perplexed. He knew that with the start of his new career, this was just the kind of thing he´d have to get used to. But he couldn't. And he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be known for his work, not for this sort of gossip.

Stella was gorgeous, and there was nothing wrong with being seen with a beautiful girl who´s also a good friend. But this wasn't what the media was focusing on. Instead they claimed that there was a relationship between the two. Not only would Brandon be ready to strangle him, but Zuri…

The last thing he wanted was for her to get the wrong idea. Especially with the rivalry there seemed to be between the two. Suddenly he spotted her, speaking to a friend of hers, Nova was it..? He didn't interrupt the conversation. If Zuri had already seen the paper, she was most likely furious with him. And the last thing he wanted was to get yelled at in front of her friends.

"Did you do it?" Zuri asked Nova anxiously. Nova gave her disapproving look.

"I did. But I´ll have you know that I didn't feel good about it. In fact I regret it. Zu, if Brandon is your best friend, why do you enjoy hurting him?" she asked, confused. Zuri huffed.

"I´m not hurting him Nova I´m merely doing him a favor. He ought to know the kind of person he chose for a girlfriend", she said firmly.

" _Doing him a favor…?" Andy whispered to himself._

Nova nodded.

"Fine, I understand. You´re just watching out for him I suppose",

"Now if you´ll excuse me, I´m sure he´ll need all the support he can get", she said, waving and walking away.

" _What in all of Magix is going on here…?" Andy wondered, not letting Zuri see him. Something was definitely off…_

Stomping her high heels, she made her way to the courtyard of the Academy, finding Brandon and Sky on a nearby bench drinking coffee. She sat by them abruptly, receiving awkward looks from them both.

"Hey", she said, "how are you feeling?" she said, caressing his arm with her finger nails. Brandon sighed heavily at her question.

"I assume you´ve heard too"

"Brandon you know how much I care about you. The last thing I want is to see you get hurt" she said leaning her head against his arm.

"I know. And I appreciate your concern", he said to her with a smile. He knew his best friend could be moody and hard to understand sometimes, but her heart was in the right place.

"Brandon, look I´ve meaning to talk to you about this thing with Stella, I think-"

"I know we´re best friends Zu, but I´m not sure I want to discuss this now, if you don't mind", he said as composed as he could manage to be. Of course the photo on the paper had infuriated him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I-I can't believe this!" Nova exclaimed, feigning to be shocked._

" _What have you got there Nova?" Nabu asked, as he noticed her gawking at the paper in front of her._

" _Only the latest news, take a look for yourself", she said, handing it to him._

" _Oh…" Sky muttered reading over his shoulder. Brandon stared at it for a while, looking up from his breakfast._

" _You know how annoying those reporters can be, always writing nonsense", Nabu said indifferently._

" _Hardly" Brandon said irritably. Sky arched a brow,_

" _So I´m absent for a couple of weeks because I´m on duty and suddenly they´re best friends? As far as I know, he already has a group of friends. I highly doubt his intentions are innocent and Stella should´ve known better"_

" _Whoa, Brandon hold on a sec. Don't you remember all the problems I had with Bloom whenever they wrote about me and Diaspro? Even after calling off our engagement, they still wouldn't stop", he said._

" _True", he said, still tensing up._

" _But you weren't seen with her after that. But Stella? She was with him. In the picture, they´re both there. Together" he said sternly, putting emphasis on the last word. Sky sighed. Nova only looked away slightly embarrassed since she didn't like being the burden of bad news._

" _The one time I try committing to a girl…"he muttered._

" _Go easy on Stella, she´s hardly at fault here. Be reasonable", Sky said, repeating the same stern tone of voice._

" _I know Andy´s the one who´s after her. But I also know she´s not entirely blind to his intentions. She shouldn't hang around him like that", Sky nodded. If Andy really did like Stella, then Brandon probably had a point. He certainly wouldn't hang out with Diaspro that way, especially knowing how she felt about him._

 _ **End of flashback**_

It was bad enough that his father was constantly stressing him, demanding that he do more and more work. As if attending school and managing what would one day become his company wasn't hard enough. Now he had kingdom duties to deal with too. And Stella couldn't seem to understand, or rather, she didn't want to understand.

"Bran, look at what she´s doing to you. You´re a Prince, you don't deserve this kind of scandal. Think of what your father would say"

"Zu, I really don't think-", Sky began,

"Well, speaking of the devil", Zuri said astonished. Stella walked absentmindedly in their direction with her arm looped through the arm of another guy. The guy she was with was certainly a sight. He was tall, not bulky, but not too slim either. He had a nice smile, and a pair of breath-taking jade green eyes.

"Ugh, the nerve, another ´friend´ I suppose", Zuri said, although secretly she was slightly envious. First Brandon, now this one? Sky had an uneasy look on his face, while Brandon had a very serious and hard expression.

"You have no shame do you?" Zuri scoffed, blocking Stella´s path as she neared them.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused and taken aback.

"Right, like you have you have no idea what I´m talking about", she said. Stella shrugged casually,

"I really don't. Hey Brandon, hey Sky", she said sweetly. Brandon didn't even force a smile.

"Hi, Stella" he answered curtly, while Sky smiled kindly at her as he always did. The guy Stella was with seemed perfectly calm, like he had no idea that her boyfriend was standing right in front of them. He placed his arm around her shoulders protectively, it seemed. Zuri stared at her in disbelief,

" _Seriously?_ First Andy and now _him?_ " Stella frowned. Stephen was right, these people could be so uptight sometimes…

"What is _the_ _matter_ with you guys? Andy´s nothing more than a friend. Just like you, Brandon and Sky are friends, am I right?" she pointed out. Brandon chuckled darkly.

"So that´s you´re excuse for hanging like that with just about anyone? Because of us and Zuri?! " Brandon scoffed, not being able to keep his annoyance under control any longer. _What was wrong with her?_ Maybe Zuri had a point.

"And here I thought you knew me better than that" Stella said,

"I don't know what to believe at this point, Stella" he said, rather angrily.

"Brandon, how could you say that?!"

"I think this is pretty self-explanatory, don't you?" he said, picking up the rolled up magazine and tossing it on table.

"I think it's been enough", Stephen interrupted. Zuri gazed at the handsome guy, amused.

"So, does your friend have a name?" she asked smiling.

Stella stared at them astonished. Her friends were watching from a short distance, noting all the commotion.

"I told you they would argue over that stupid article" Flora whispered to Bloom.

Stella sighed.

"This is my big brother Stephen, Steph this is the guy I´ve been talking so much about," she said signaling to Brandon.

Sky coughed, and both Zuri and Brandon looked surprised.

"Pleased to meet you. Although probably not as pleased as _you_ are to meet _me_ ", he said chuckling.

" _I´m_ certainly pleased", Musa whispered and the girls all giggled. Before either of the three could respond Stella pulled on his arm,

"Let´s go Steph",

"Wait a minute, since we´re already here, don't you want to take a picture? I mean, maybe we could be on the paper too" Stephen said, feigning innocence and combing his hair to the side with his fingers.

The winx girls found it impossible not to laugh. Sky only looked away, smiling.

Zuri rolled her eyes, furiously, not saying a single word.

"See you later", Stella said quietly pulling on her brother´s arm.

"What about the picture?" Stephen whispered, loudly enough for them to hear.

"Come on girls", Bloom called over her shoulder. They all darted in Stella´s direction.

Zuri place her hand on Brandon´s shoulder.

"We should go to. Come on", she said pulling him away.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Steph", she said, a relieved look on her face. Stephen laughed,

"No problem. Believe it or not, that was actually kind of fun. I even got to meet the Prince" he said, simulating excitement, like one of those desperate fan girls.

Stella couldn't stop laughing. He could be such a clown sometimes.

"Relax, you know I´m here for you. By the way, I heard there´s going to be an eclipse tomorrow. Just try not to blow that girl´s head off alright?" he asked. She smiled.

"Got it",

"But there´s something I can't understand. Stella why didn't you tell them that Zuri was responsible for this?" he asked.

"You could´ve exposed her, right then and there"

"Initially I was planning to, but…it doesn't really matter much if Brandon doesn't believe me, does it? She´s his best friend. They practically grew up together…and I was an idiot to think that he would actually choose me over her. That´s not going to happen anytime soon, so why bother?" she said dejectedly. He nodded.

"What´s love without trust, huh?"

"Stella, hey, are you alright?" Bloom asked quickly as she and the girls caught up with them.

"Yeah, I´m fine. Although it was it a pretty awkward moment", she said shaking her head.

"So you´re Stella´s brother?" Tecna asked,

"A pleasure to meet you all, Stella´s told me all about the Winx" he said grinning.

"Has she now? Well I certainly hope it was all good things" Flora said, as they laughed.

"How about going for some milkshakes in Magix? You know to compensate your bad morning?" Bloom proposed. Stella looked at Stephen, who shrugged.

"Sounds good to me"

"Then it's a plan. Wait…I think I know of someone who could also use a pick me up" Stella said.

"I think I know exactly who you´re talking about. I´ll give him a call", Bloom said, understanding.

* * *

They took a seat in a large booth and ordered milkshakes and donuts, as planned, keeping it simple. As the girls and guys (Stephen and Andy) took turns playing some silly game with bottle caps, Bloom nudged Stella.

"I think this was a great idea, don't you?" she asked. Stella responded with a simple "uh-huh" and a smile.

"Alright, what´s on your mind? Let me have it", Bloom said all too knowingly.

"You´re still upset about Brandon?"

"You don't even know the half of it", Stella said quietly with a grim expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Bloom, my parents saw the picture. You have no idea how upset they were. To them, to my father especially, honor and dignity are above all. So…he´s decided to arrange my engagement so someone else",

Bloom stared at her, flabbergasted.

" _What?_ "

"I don't know much about him, only that his name is Gavin. And my brother says he´s nice enough", she said.

"But you don't love him Stella, no matter how rough things may be with Brandon now, you still have feelings for him", Bloom said carefully.

"I know". Stella answered simply.

"We don't all get to choose, I know my parents didn't. And for them it was the best thing that could've happened. But if Brandon really means something to you, don't give up. Perhaps there is still a way", Bloom told her. Stella sighed and crossed her arms over the table, placing her head over them.

Suddenly they heard cheering. Apparently Musa had won this round of whatever it was they were playing. Stella smiled. All things considered, her mood wasn't so foul anymore. What would she do, and where would she be without her friends?

"So Stella, now will you consider entering Griselda´s training class? Zuri´s in it…it´ll be a fun way to teach her a lesson" Musa said, teasingly.

"I don't think it's the way to solve things" Stella said simply,

"Stella come one! Musa´s right in a way. It´ll help you take your emotions out, not necessarily on Zuri, of course. But it´ll even help you stay more focused" Layla explained.

"Forget Brandon, and whatever drama they´ve been sucking you into, you´re one of us Stel. So let's have some fun", that was it, Layla was getting to her.

Bloom nudged her.

"Fine, count me in" she said confidently.


End file.
